Conviction Of The Emerald Rose
by xforgottenxcrystalxdestinyx
Summary: you cheated" - but he didnt. She left. He found another. She then embarks on a mission and meets 'HIM' again! He has a new love. Sakura secretly wants him...BUT HATES HIM! See how tearing clothes off each turns into unbareable forbidden love. lemon later!
1. Conviction: of the memoir to my heart

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -prologue_

**_Chapter 1 -Conviction: of a memoir to my heart_**

**Hey Hey Hey! It's me again with a brand new fic. This is probably going to be my most emotional story EVER! It will go into the most detail of the character's emotion's that I have ever written in my life. Your gonna love it!**

_Chapter 1 -_

_**6 years in the future-**_

" Sleepless night's, with you in my damn head. Your stuck there and I can't get you out. What you did that day was unforgivable, and the irony is that I now suffer for it instead of you. And now I am forced to watch you with her, working side by side with you. I can't say a word. I'm forced to keep silenced or else we'll never fing the target. My mouth has been forced shut by the thought of never finding my target, and you have the cheek to say that your helping me with her by your side? UNBELIEVEABLE!"

My name is Sakura:

Yeah, I'm just an average girl

who had her heart shattered

like a crystal glass.

But I am not thirsty for vengence,

amazingly!

My heart turned poisined that moment,

and I have never looked back.

What the heck for!

Why should I.

Your all I see when I look there anyways!

Why should I look back.

The past stays in the past...or so I thought.

I never turned back,

I'll never turn back again...or will I?

Funny thing is, that when I looked back,

everything was right.

But was completely different in a sense.

What I have now was what I wanted back then,

But now I actually realised that I never wanted

it to turn out like this.

Guess I figured that out the hard way!

And boy was it hard!

To see you with her, the way you protect her.

I remember when that was me,

but now it's her.

The way you look at her now, was the

look that you only allowed me to see.

STUPID ME!

No-not stupid me, mabey I can make sense of this

bit by bit.

You hurt me and then I end up paying the price.

I walked away but yet you still found me.

But this time you made sure you brought someone,

to prove to me that my spot in your heart had been taken away

by...HER!

And the bloody thing, is that she has done nothing

wrong except fall in love with you and yet, I hate

her for that.

I need a damn good reason to hate her

but I don't have one.

Sometimes I think you kiss her in front

of me on purpose.

But even though it burns the shit out of me

Im an excellent actress.

YOU MAKE ME SO CRAZY SOMETIMES!

But your not my main focus right now,

someone else is,

a close family member.

You may think what I am saying makes

no sense at all, but look closely

and see who I am trash talking

and yet I still love h..h...him.

Can you guess who the bastard is?

Of course you can.

We are women, of higher intelect than the male species.

**Hoped you liked this little prologue. I think what Sakura has just said has given you all to a little insight on what the actual story is about.**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeez review me and tell me what you thought.**

**Was I tooo mysterious?**

**Was I too obvious?**

**Was I too skeptic?**

**Was it too short?**

**Was it too long?**

**Need to be more interesting?**

**More exceting?**

**Or do I need too-wait, you all know the bloody drill. I could be here for donkey years typing out suggestions. You people come up with your own thoughts. What the hell was I thinking giving you lot ideas?**

**Anyways just click that review link, and let your imaginations go wild. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

**thnkxxxxxx see ya soonxxxxxxxx **


	2. Conviction: of the damage

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 2 -Conviction: of the damage**

**Hey you lot, here is a brand new chapter of the story, and hopefully this will explain what the last chapter was about. The last chapter was set 6 years in the future so let rewind back 6 years and see what Sakura meant by what she had said.**

_Chapter 2 -_

_**6 years ago-**_

" Come on Sakura, hurry up! You so need to see this!" a girl named Tamia said as she dragged Sakura by the arm, down the busy school hallway.

" Why are you even talking to me? You know that if Takara catches you talking to me she'll kill you Tamia, so save yourself and let me go! We don't even like each other so what could you possibly want to show me?" Sakura yelled as she was being pulled along the hallways of the high school.

" Trust me! Your not gonna want to miss this! I't really important, and you are gonna thank me for what I'm gonna show you.

" Takara won't like this. If she catches me and you together holding hands like were best friends."

**Takara was the school 'hottie' and Tamia was just like everyone else - a little kiss up to Takara. As Tamia pulled Sakura outside, Tomoyo and Eriol saw this so the decided to go over and find out what was going on.**

" Tamia! What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

" Look over at the Rose bushes" Tamia smirked.

**As they all looked over to the roses, there stood Takara and Syaoran face to face.**

" So Syaoran, it's a lovely day today isn't it?" Takara said fakely.

" Yeah, it's alright I suppose" Syaoran said dimly.

" Look Takara, what was it that you wanted to see me about?"

**Takara looked at the school gate to make sure that Tamia had done her job of bringing Sakura to see the little escapde. When she saw that Tamia had winked at her, Takara instantly took that as her cue. Sakura was beginning to wonder exactly what he was doing talking to her enemy.**

" I wanted to say this..." She finished the sentence with a kiss.

**She was in A FULL LIP LOCK with Syaoran.**

" What the hell does he think he's playing at?" Tomoyo cried in astonishment.

" Syaoran, you fool!" Eriol cursed silently.

**Tomoyo turned to see if Sakura was okay only to find that Sakura had already ran off!**

**_At the rose bushes --------_**

" What the fuck are you doing!" Syaoran yelled as he drew away.

" Well, the damage is done so I guess I'll be leaving" Takara smiled as she walked away.

_**Syaoran P.O.V**_

_**What damage is she talking about?**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Around half an hour had gone by and Tomoyo had searched everywhere for Sakura. She was just about to give up, when she heard someone playing the piano in the auditorium. She walked in to find Sakura by herself playing the piano. Ever since Sakura was seven she had fallen in love with the sounds from a piano. Tomoyo stood there and listened to the song that Sakura was playing. She soon realised that the song Sakura was playing was one of Sakura's favourite songs which Sakura sang like this:**

_**Artist: BoA**_

_**Song: Every Heart**_

Tell me babe,

how many do I

shed my tears.

Every heart,

every heart

is not a gentle yet.

Sure I do,

I can never say

my loneliness.

Every heart,

doesn't what to say

or what to do.

Was afraid od darkness,

because I felt that

I was left alone,

So I prayed

for help to the

distant million stars...

Round and round

the planets

revolve around the sun

And we always seek

After love and peace

forevermore...

Growing, growing,

woe baby

we can work it out

Look up at the sky

every heart

is shining all today...

Show me now,

what kind of smile

do I come across

Every heart,

every heart can take

a step towards dreams

All of us want

to take in

lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad

I wanna hold you

and give you sound sleep...

**But then Sakura stopped playing.**

" Why did you stop singing?" Tomoyo asked, but Sakura didn't answer.

" Listen Sakura, I know how your hurting inside, but -"

" BUT WHAT TOMOYO! He kissed that little bimbo. He cheated on me, so it's over between us!" Sakura yelled.

**Then a teacher walked into the auditorium furious.**

" Miss Kinnomoto and Miss Daidjouii, seeing as you both have the cheek to bunk 3rd period, means that you can have an hours detention after school today. NOW BACK TO YOUR LESSON!" the teacher yelled.

**At the end of the day, Sakura and Tomoyo skipped detention with not a care in the world. Syaoran was outside as Sakura came out of the school gate. He went over to her and tried to give her a hug but instead recieved a harsh slap across the face.**

" What's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

" It's over! You hear me? Read my lips when I say...WE. ARE. THROUGH!" Sakura screamed in tears as she walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**6 years later**_

" And that was the last time I saw him or any of my friends back in Tomoeda. The last thing I had said to him was full of pain and heart ache" Sakura said to Meilin.

" Wow!" Meilin gasped.

" Who would have thought that my cousin would have done such a horrid thing to you" Meilin said.

" Yeah, well enough of that story. That was 6 years ago and I am so over it now. Come on, I think the H.C.A wanted to speak to us" Sakura said wearily.

" Okay, let's go".

_**(A/N) Well if your all a little clueless about how Sakura ended up with Meilin in H.C.A. thenlet's see what happened when she came home from school, the day she broke up with Syaoran.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**What happened:**_

**After Sakura broke up with Syaoran she was at home in an instant. The second she walked to her front gate, she saw 3 black stretch hummers with black tinted windows. Sakura was beginning to panic because her front door was opened and she heard yelling from inside. Sakura rushed in to see if her dad was okay, but when she got into the living room, there standing were at least 23 men of different races in blacked out suites and black glasses. Her dad, however was sitting down on the couch and wore a look of worry, as if he had just found out that a comet was heading straight for earth and the human race would be demolished in just a few minutes.**

" Dad, are you okay?"

" Yes love".

" What's going on dad?"

" Well I was hoping that it would never come to this...I'm so sorry love. I shouldn't be keeping secrets like this from you" Fujitaka apologised.

" Secrets like what dad?"

" Okay...remember when Touya ran away a few years ago..." Fujitaka started.

" Yeah"

" Well, he didn't run away at all"

" So what are you trying to say dad?"

" I sent Touya away, to these gentlemen that you see in here right now" Fujitaka said pointing to the men in the room.

" WHAT! HOW COULD YOU! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sakura hollared.

" The truth is sugar, is that I sent him away to do a job for these men in China".

" WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?"

" Well becuase, let's just say that I have an alliance with a few people and they needed Touya to do an important job for them" Fujitaka explained.

" What was the job dad" Sakura asked as she sat down on a chair before she collapsed.

" Well, why would you want to know that" Fujitaka said.

" DON'T YOU DARE SUBSIDE MY QUESTION! YOU LIE TO ME FOR THE PAST FOUR AND A HALF YEARS, NOW I WANT TO KNOW SOME ANSWERS YOU TRY AND ACT LIKE I HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW!" Sakura bellowed.

" Sakura, I am still your father and respect is still due. Do not shout at me young lady. You have never done it before so don't do it now" he father said in a parenting manner.

" I just ain't never had a good reason to shout at you" Sakura mumbled beneath her breath.

" Stolen!" Fujitaka said alone.

" Excuse me, I didn't hear that" Sakura said.

" I said that something had been stolen from these gentlemens organisation.

" Why?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know the full details but an organisation known as the 'Tornados' stole something very important and they needed to train an undercover teenager who just happened to be Touya; who would get it back for them" Fujitaka said.

" So do the organisation who had their thing stolen have a name?"

" As a matter of fact they do. They are called the 'Scorpio's".

" Okay, this is where I get stuck. 2 quezzies"

" Okay, and what's that?"

" 1.) How did they know Touya and 2.) why on earth did they choose him?"

" Okay, now love, promise not to freak out kay?"

" Kay dad"

" Well they know Touya through me becuase I have my own organisation"

" And what might that be called?"

" We are known as the 'Crimsons" Fujitaka said carefully.

" And I knew nothing of this because..." Sakura sarcastically slurred.

" Because this is dangerous bussiness and you were so young at the time, I didn't want to worry you"

" TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW!" Sakura cried.

**Then a man walked in the room and he looked like he was in a rush. He then spoke.**

" Sir, please tell the little miss now. We can clue her in on all the details on the plane, but we need to leave now. Tell her the raw facts and then we can get going!" a man said.

" Okay. Saku, Touya needs your help!" Fujitaka explained.

" WELL, MY DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BLOODY BETTER, DOESN'T IT?" Sakura argued.

" A source has told us that has been kidnapped. We think the Tornado's have him" Fujitaka said stutteringly.

**At hearing this, Sakura fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.**

" Saku, I need you to act fast. I need you to go with these men and they will train you up to go and help rescue Touya. We need you to bring him back to the Crimsons.

" Dad, I don't t..h..think I can...it's so sud..dd..den" Sakura stuttered madly.

" Listen little girl. I don't think you really have a say" one of the mysterious men said.

" Okay..d...daddy. When do I leave?" Sakura asked.

" Tonight!"

" So soon?" Sakura aid quietly.

" Not one second should be wasted Saku" her father said.

" Okay father".

**While the men were packing Sakura's belongings (really fast) she quickly slipped into the bathroom and calld Tomoyo for the last time.**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING AWAY TONIGHT! AND YOU DON'T KNOW FOR HOW LONG! Is your father trying to commit friendship suicide between us because that's what it looks like to me" Tomoyo yelled hysterically down the phone.

" Look Tomsy, the details are too complex. I'll speak to you as soon as I reach China, but I don't know how long I'll be gone for" Sakura said sadly.

**There was a long silence over the phone. Then Sakura heard Tomoyo whisper.**

" I'll miss you Sakura"

" You too Tomsy" Sakura said refraining with all her strength from crying like a baby.

" Bye Sakura"

" Bye Tomoyo"

" Wait, did you say - CCCCHHHHIIIINNNNAAAA!" Tomoyo said, practically bursting the phone's wiring.

**An hour later. She was all packed and had already left for the private airport.**

" Listen sweety, I wish I could tell you the full details but I can't" Fujitaka said.

" I know dad"

" I promise that all your questions will be answered"

" Yes father" Sakura said as she gave her father one last hug before boarding the jet.

**As she sat down, as tear began to fall down her cheek.**

" Goodbye father, Goodbye Tomoyo and Goodbye Tomoeda" She whispered before falling asleep.

**I hope you all liked that. I really hope that it isn't too confusing and that you all understand what had happened. So this chapter is bascially explaining what happened to Sakura before she went to the Crimsons and met up with meilin.**

**Pleeeeeeeeez review wat you thought and pleeeeeez tell the truth. Don't flame me coz I'll flame back! Just tell me how to improve or what to do to make my story alot better, so remember R&R thankyouxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Conviction: of the assaignment

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 3 - Conviction: of the assaignment**

**Hey peepz. Sorry I took so long to update, been busy, but it's summer holidays now! I am so happy, about time to. I might not update for the next two weeks, coz i'm off to France for a summer camp thing. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it...**

_Chapter 3 -_

" Wow Sakura, the drama never ended in your life did it?" Meilin laghed casually.

" Yeah, I guess it didn't, did it?"

**Then in walked general Tokonomi. Sakura and Meilin both bowed low and gracefully.**

" Good afternoon, Privates"

" Good afternoon General" Sakura and Meilin answered.

" Well, as you know, I needed to see you both"

" Yes Sir" they both answered in a serious tone.

" Well, if you would like to take a seat then I shall proceed".

**So Sakura and Meilin both sat down ready for the general to speak. He then began.**

" Well Sakura, as you know that we have been training you for the past 6 years in our head-quarters; you have grasped skills and self control that you will need to be successful in your mission".

" Thankyou Sir - "

" I wasn't finished" he said plainly.

" Oh, um sorry" Sakura said a little embarrassed.

" Well we have now decided to assagin you to a new team".

" Wait - are you saying that she can join my team at last" Meilin asked with stary eyes.

" That is correct, just as long as it is okay with you".

" Of course it is" Meilin laughed as she hugged Sakura tightly.

" I shall now leave you two alone to discuss this current situation. Meilin, I am now depending on you to teach Sakura the rules and regulations of thye Crimsons. Well done to both of you" the general said before leaving.

**After the general left the room, Meilin did exactly what she was told to do.**

" Sakura, now that your on my team, I think that it would be quite a nice challenge to give you the position of team leader. I will step down from my post for this one mission and give you the responsibility.

" What - Meilin, no! Are you sure, I don't think that I can do this" Sakura said uneasy.

" Of course you can do it, plus your brother needs you".

" Okay, I'll try but if I screw up your gonna have to step in".

" Sure, whatever. Right Sakura, I think that it's about time you meet the team" Meilin smiled as she practically dragged Sakura out of the room.

**They walked down to the R.C room. Once they entered, there sat in the room were 2 men and 3 women. Meilin approached and greeted them.**

" Hey guys, you all know Sakura Kinnomoto. I have given her the role of leadership for this one mission only, so I hope you all show her the same respect that you show me. And that includes you Sayeka" Meilin said sternly.

**Sayeka just shrugged as if she didn't care.**

" Now would you all like to state your name" Meilin stated.

" My name is Hikari and i'm 23 years old" the first girl said.

" My name is Nobuko and i'm 25 years old" one man said.

" My name is Kiyonalii and i'm 18 years old" another girl said.

" My name is Kobu and i'm 23 years old" another man stated.

" You can call me 'S' and my age is of no concern to you!" the last woman said.

" Oh...uh...okay" Sakura said feeling a little hurt.

" Pay no attention to her Sakura, she's just a sour pussycat. Her name is Sayeka and she's 27" Meilin said commonly.

**If looks could kill, Meilin would be buried 6 feet under the ground by now.**

" Look, my name is Sakura and I'm 21 years old"

" Yeah we know who you are, your father pays us to do what we do so can we stop the chit chat and get down to it please!" Sayeka said sternly.

" Um, yeah. Okay as you know, our team has been specially choosen to rescue a fellow member named Touya Kinnomoto. He is in some kind of danger and has been captured for around 6 years now and we hope he is still alive. We shall leave tomorrow at dawn, to resuce him and the precuious Emerald Rose stone. Does everyone understand?" Sakura asked.

" Yes!" They all answered.

" Okay then, you are all dismissed. Go get some rest, gather your supplies and we'll meet at the dockin's at 4am sharp" Sakura ordered.

" Understood!" They all replied before leaving to their quarters.

**After they all left, Meilin could see that Sakura looked worried.**

" Sakura, you okay?" Meilin asked.

" Um, no not really"

" What's wrong?" Meilin asked curiously.

" Well the general told me something quite disturbing."

" Well what did he say?"

" Well he told me that when Touya was taken, he was in alliance with a woman who he seemed to be working with, but she was from a different organisation, called the...uh...the, oh yeah, called the Scorpio's" Sakura remembered.

" Well, I think we need to know more about this woman and why she was with your brother" Meilin stated.

* * *

_**At the Scorpio's H-Q (Head Quarters - DUH!) **_

" Hey, are you guys ready?" a tall handsome man with honey suckle chocolate eyes asked.

" Ready!" the others replied.

" Okay guys, Mikanti has been taken for roughly 6 years and now we are going to get her back. Are we clear?" the man asked.

" Yeah!" they all agreed.

" Um Sir, I have some information from upstairs in Head Quarters" a girl named Sissali said.

" What is it?"

" Well according to this, when Mikanti was taken, she had been teamed up with a man from an organisation called the Crimson's".

" We need to know who this man is, and did he bring a threat to Mikanti and her mission" said the chestnut haired man.

" Thank you everyone, you are all now dismissed" said the man.

**After they had left, the amber eyed man sat down on his desk and in walked a radiant looking lady with waist length dark hair and hazel eyes. She walked over and placed her self in his embrace.**

" What's wrong Syaoran honey?" a woman named Katiana.

" Nothing babe. Katiana, could you tell the rest of the crew to get ready to leave at 5am sharp".

" Sure, I'll tell them. Why don't you go get some rest and I'll be back soon to take care of my man okay?" she winked.

" You always do, that's why your my fianc'e" Syaoran smiled as he gave her a kiss.

" I don't like that term, I prefer: wife - to - be - in - 4 months" Katiana laughed as she hugged Syaoran.

" Okay wife - to - be - in - 4 months, hurry, because we have an early start with the mission tomorrow".

" Okay, get some sleep, we have to save all our strength. I'll be back in 10 minutes, for a rub down" she winked.

" I ain't going nowhere beautiful" Syaoran smirked.

**Then she left the room. Syaoran just sat there, thinking about life and how it takes twist's and turn's in the blink of an eye.**

* * *

**Sorry for the loooooooong wait but I updated eventually right?**

**This chappie was a little short, but dont fear because in the next chapter, Sakura and Syaoran finally meet - but not how you would expect them to meet. But to see the weird way that he meets her, you'll have to review.**

**I'd really appreciate it so keep on R&R.**

**THANKSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SEE YA IN 2 WEEK - of to camp for the summer so that's why. Wait I already told you that in the begginning. OH WELL!**

**BYE UNTIL THENxxxxxxx **


	4. Conviction: of Crimson's meets Scorpio's

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 4 - Conviction: Of Crimsons meeting Scorpio's**

**Hiiiiiiiii! I'm back from camp...FINALLY! Camp was soo wicked I wished it didn't end. But then that would be selfish of me to not come back and update, so after a well deserved wait, here is the fourth chapter so enjoy...**

_Chapter 4 -_

" Hey, you guys ready?" Sakura asked. All the girls were dressed in a tight black leather.

**Hikari wore a short, tight, black, leather skirt; with a matching black jacket zipped up. Her hair flowing down and black shades on. Kiyonalii and Sayeka were in matching black leather outfits **_(A/N, you know the outfits that Tomb Raider wears a.k.a Lara Croft. Yeah you all have a decent idea of what the two of them look like). _**And Sakura was wearing a full black cat suit with her hair up in a ponytail, and two strands coming down at the side of each of her face, with dark shades on. The guys were in full black army-print suites.**

" We're ready" they all answered.

**They all took the elevator to the suub level and outside.**

" Right listen up, Hikari i'm gonna need you to do a quick gadget check" Sakura ordered.

" Rodger that!" she answered.

" Right listen up cause im only gonna say this once: Ear communication? Bomb-a-licious gum? CWW'S (camera wrist watches)? Lock pick-Hair clips for the dudettes? Knife lock pick's for the dudes? Jet shoes re-fuelled? Instant morph phasers? Belt attachers? Spidy-Gloves and the ever loveable Jet Pack-Back Pack?" Hikari said breathlessly.

" How you managed to remember all of that is beyond me girl" laughed Meilin.

" Right have you all got that?" Sakura asked one more time.

" Yes".

" Yes".

" Yes".

" Yes".

" Yes".

" No" said meilin.

" What haven't you got Meilin?"

" Uh...My gun genius!" Meilin said sarcastically.

" Oh damn!" Sakura cursed.

" Don't worry, I already put them in the trunk of the hover bikes".

" Great and make sure you guys strap up yourselves with endless amounts of reload".

**After that, they were all off. They boarded the bikes into the bottom hatch of the jet, and were soaring through the sky.**

**Around 3 hours later they were still flying. Trying to find their destination.**

" Hey Sakura, you've been piloting for years; save your energy and go get some rest. Just type in the co-ordinates and put the jet on auto-pilot" Nobuko suggested.

" I guess your right Nobuko. Thanks" she replied as she switched the jet to auto.

**Sakura walked down to the coffee despenser when Kiyonalii walked over to her.**

" Hi".

" Oh hello Kiyonalii".

" Um miss Kinn...---" but Sakura cut her off.

" Please, call me Sakura"

" Okay...Sakura. May I ask you a question?"

" Sure".

" Well I was thinking, aren't you scared?"

" Of what?" Sakura asked confused.

" Well if worst comes to worst, have you ever thought that you could be risking your life for someone who could possibly be dead?"

**This stopped Sakura dead in her tracks. This shocked Sakura and Kiyonalii could tell because Sakura's eyes had become wide and her cheeks had turned pale.**

" OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry Sakura, please! Pay no attention to me! I didn't mean it that way! I'm just an 18 year old jerk who who has no consideration for your feelings! Please forgive me" Kiyonalii fumbled as she tried to find the right words to say.

" Uh, oh no. It's okay, I guess I just haven't though of it that way before" Sakura smiled lightly.

" Pay no attention to what I --" Kiyonalii began but was cut off, **WHEN THE JET DONE A COMPLETE 360 degree turn .**

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Kiyonalii screamed as she and Sakura managed to get to their feet and rush to the cock pit.

" What in shit sake just happened" Sakura demanded.

" We were just hit by a missile. Luckily it was just short range" Kobu said.

" Who were we shot by?" Sakura yelled.

" By them!" Kobu said as he pointed out the window...to see another jet quite close beside them.

" Well let's shoot the hell back" Sakura yelled as she got into the pilot seat and activated a missile that shot straight through the other jet's side.

_Crew on other Jet -_

" SHIT! What the hell are they trying to do - BARBECUE US TO DEATH IN THE AIR OR SOMETHING!" Eriol cried.

" Well shoot back then!" Tomoyo ordered.

" I thought you would never say it" Eriol smirked.

" What is going on!" Syaoran hollared as he burst into the cock pit.

" That jet over there just tried to blow us to smitherines" a girl named Sissallie answered.

" But we did...kinda...sorta...shoot them first" Tomoyo slipped.

" Oh great, you two managed to start an air war now!" Syaoran stressed.

" But it was an accident, we didn't mean to press that button" Tomoyo defended.

" What do ya mean 'we' " Eriol screeched.

" How did you manage to press it?" Syaoran asked frustratidly.

" Well, I was hand wrestling with him" she said pointing at Eriol.

" Yeah, and just because I won, this maniac went on one of her female fits and took it out on that poor jet over there. Just because you didn't win doesn't mean you can go around and blow up every freakin jet in your way during your little temper tantrums" Eriol said.

" I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN MR HIRAGIZAWA!" Tomoyo screeched.

" Enough of your arguing" a dark haired lady said as she entered the room and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. **_(A/N 3 guesses who she is, I dare ya!...oh damn you guys got it already)_**

" Sorry Katiana" Tomoyo apologised.

" Whatever chica. Just blast that jet into kingdom-come so we can forget about this" Katiana ordered.

" Do you even know who they are?" Syaoran asked.

" Neither do I not know, I don't care" Katiana replied coldly.

" Babe, don't be totally heartless. Sissallie, can you please start a voice activation with them please" Syaoran asked.

" Yes sir" Sissallie replied as she proceeded with the transaction.

_Back on Sakura's Jet -_

" Um Sakura, they wanna start a VA with us. Should we accept?"

**Sakura thought a bit at first.**

" Yeah accept. Yeah I just wanna know exactly what they were thinking".

_V/A ( Voice Activation) -_

" Hello" Syaoran began.

" What the fuck are you playing at you twat!" Sakura cursed down the microphone.

" Hey, no need for the language" Tomoyo said.

**_Sakura P.O.V -_**

_**Wait a minute...I know that voice, I think?**_

**_Normal P.O.V -_**

" Look we didn't mean to shoot, it was a malfunction" Syaoran spoke.

" Malfunction my ass! Do you know the amount of damage you have caused to this plane...what...where...oh great, and now we have a damn fuel leak because of your stupid malfunction.

" Hey chica, your not the only one with problems. We have some too you know, because of your missile we now also have a fuel leak" Katiana roared.

" Good you deserve it!" Meilin cursed.

" Yo Kura, don't you think they're voices sound farmiliar?" Meilin asked.

" Yeah, hold on. Um excuse me, would you mind telling me your names?" Sakura asked.

" Um, my name is S..y...w..a.s..f..h.y."

" Hello, are you still there? What? Your name is what?" Sakura persisted but the connection had completely fried.

" They're gone" Noboku stated.

" Why?" Sayeaka asked.

" Because of a signal failure which we suffered shortly after the impact" Noboku answered

SILENCE

" Hold on, am I the only one that can smell that?" Sayeaka asked cautiously.

" Damn, it's gas, we need to abort this jet a.s.a.p" Sakura ordered as they all ran down to the hatch of the jet.

**They all got on to their individual bikes. Sakura then opened up the door at the bottom of the jet.**

" YOU ALL READY!" Sakura shouted over the loud purperllar noises.

" YEAH!" they all agreed.

" OKAY! HANG ON!" she yelled as she and her bike road off completely out of the jet. Then one by one, they all followed suite. Luckily their bikes had a built in hover system which can enable them to ride on water land and even air. As they landed on the forest floor, they watched in amazment as their plane blew up almost instantly.

" Shit, look at that!" Kobu and Noboku laughed.

" What is it with guys and explosions?" Hikari laughed.

" Hey Sayeaka, you okay. You've been really quiet?" Noboku asked.

" I'm fine. My feelings is of no concern to any of you" she said plainly.

" Whatever!" he said, she had really pissed him off now.

_Back on Syaoran's Jet -_

" Oh my giddy gosh! Did you lot just see that? Their jet just blew up!" Tomoyo cried.

" Ha, serves the buggers right" Katiana laughed.

" Show a bit more compassion Katiana" Eriol said.

" No way. And it's Mrs Katiana Li to you" she simply stated.

" But you haven't even gone up the aisle" Eriol said angrily.

" Yet my darling, yet!" she laughed.

**_Eriol P.O.V -_**

_**It should have been Kura, not this bitch, Syaoran you fool! What the hell were you thinking when you asked her to marry you. You must have definetly been on steriods that day. And strong ones at that!**_

**_Normal P.O.V -_**

**Syaoran just stood there; in a world of his own. Just thinking about that woma's voice. Why did her anger bring out a sort of joyous comfort towards him.**

" Get your things, were landing this thing!" Syaoran ordered.

" What, honey why?" Katiana asked astonished.

" Because...um...we need to see who those people were and and if their jet remainings can offer any help towards us" Syaoran said trying to find an excuse.

" Fine just land this bitch. And let's just forget all about Mikanti" Katiana cursed.

" I'm not even going to answer to that Katiana" Syaoran said calmly.

" Good, then don't bitch!" she yelled.

" I have never heard a woman call her husband-to-be a bitch before" Sissallie laughed cautiously.

**As they landed, they took out their bikes and rode through the light forest. **

**Speedind on her bike, Sakura noticed that her and the team were being followed by another group of 5.**

" Who are they?" Sakura asked in her ear communication peice.

" What should we do?" Meilin asked in her ear peice.

" Shoot!" Sakura commanded.

**So her team took out their rev's and began to shoot.**

" Damn!" Katiana yelled in her ear peice.

" Fire back then!" Syaoran demanded in his ear peice.

" Shiza!" Sakura cursed as Syaoran caught up with her on his bike.

**They kept on aiming at each other, but the problem is that they both had black helmets on at the time, so they couldn't see each other's faces. Katiana rode up next to Sakura, so Sakura was in the middle while she had Katiana on her left and Syaoran on her right. Sakura took out her gun and shot at Katiana but the bullet barely scraped the side of the bike. Syaoran began to ride so close to Sakura that he could just barely see the lids of her eyes. He looked longer through the shades of the helmet to see something emerald and shimmering through the lense of Sakura's helmet which shocked him a bit. The only person he knew with eyes like that were, well her, but that isn't her. Of course it isn't, don't be so stupid.**

**Sakura saw how close the person on her right was coming to her so she took her right foot and kicked the person...hard! Nothing happened so she kicked him again. This kick was soo powerful that it made him fall backwards and made him fly straight of his bike and onto the floor. Katiana saw her man on the floor so she aimed her gun at Sakura.**

" No Katiana, don't shoot her!" Syaoran yelled into his earpeice, knowing full well that, that is what she was about to do.

" How do you know that it's a girl anyways...look that doesn't matter, sorry babe but i'm shooting this son of a gun!" Katiana roared as she shot Sakura just at the tip of her arm.

**The pain was so over whelming for Sakura that she instantly fell off her bike. In seeing this, the rest of the other teams who had been in a gun battle of their own; stopped. Hikari, Kiyonalii, Sayeaka, Noboku and Kobu threw off their helmets and ran to Sakura's side. Katiana stopped and took off her helmet and ran over to Syaoran, but there was no point because he had already got up and was walking over to the person who had been shot. She ran and hugged him with all her might.**

" I was so scared. Thanks heavens your alright" she sobbed.

**But Syaoran was in anger of his own.**

" I told you not to shoot and yet you disobeyed my orders. Just because your my fainc'e, that doesn't give you some kind of bonus points with me. When we are working you are my client, not my lover!" Syaoran strictly said.

**Syaoran took off his helmet as did everyone else except Meilin and and injured Sakura.**

" Who is that and are they okay?" Syaoran asked as he approached them.

" Frigg off" Hikari yelled solemnly.

**When Meilin look at Syaoran, her whole body filled with rage.**

" HOW. DARE. YOU! YOU. COULD. HAVE. KILLED. HER!" Meilin seethed between punches as she hit Syaoran.

" Hey, who do you think you are?" Syaoran choked.

" Take a guess" Meilin said as she took off her helmet.

" Meilin. Woah, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

" I could say the same to you chica" said Meilin

" Just shut up and be quiet okay. There is no time, we need to attened to her fast before she bleeds to death" Sayeaka yelled as she lay Sakura into a comfortable position.

" Don't tell me what to do" Katiana tested.

" Listen little girl, dont test me because you wont pass, and thats a promise!" Sayeaka warned.

" Who is that?" Syaoran asked Meilin.

" You tell me!" Meilin said, as every word lingered with venom. As they took off Sakura's helmet her lucious auburn hair floated into her face like a perfect little frame, with tiny ringlets teasing the sides of her face.

" SAKURA!" Tomoyo cried as the tears fell down her face.

**She was a bout to rush to Sakura's side but Noboku pulled out his rev in an instant.**

" Don't come near her!" Noboku warned.

" Hey chill man, just put the rev down" Eriol said as he comforted a teary eyed Tomoyo.

**Syaoran just stood there speechless. There she was. His Sakura. The one who had abandoned him 6 years ago. There she was, laying on the floor, as still as a mountain. She had just been shot and she's in pain. He felt his heart shatter in an instant. Was she dead or alive?**

**Not the happy and calm meeting you would all expect was it? Tell exactly how I can improve my writing skills and you can tell me if you liked this chap or not. PLeez even if your not a member of you can still leave a review by clicking on that little box and leaving a comment which will be much appreciated.**

**thankz so keep on R&R.**

**BYEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Conviction: of facing facts!

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 5 -Conviction: of facing facts!**

**Hey guys! its me again with another chapter. In this chap the gang are having to face some hard home truth facts-they might not like it but that's the way it has to be am i right? So here is the 5th chap enjoy...**

_Chapter 5 -_

**Syaoran just stood there. He was finding it so difficult to take it all because of all the guilt that cascaded over him.**

" Tomoyo who on earth is she and how do you know her name?" Katiana demanded.

" She's my best friend!" Tomoyo stuttered through tears,

" Yeah, you just tried to kill us twice you know, so don't go around making demands!" Meilin yelled at Katiana.

" And who do you think you are little girl?" Katiana boomed as she closed the space between her and Meilin.

" I'm a girl with a high death toll for sum like you, now unless you wanna be part of the glamorous collection, I suggest you back up from me now!"

" Syaoran are you just gonna let this thing talk to me like that" Katiana asked astounded that her fianc'e would allow this?

" Sorry babe, i'm powerless against her" he said defeated.

**Katiana's eyes widened at this.**

" And why are you powerless then?"

" Because i'm his cousin and he would never hurt me for life itself!"

" WHAT!"

" It's true, she's my little cousin and i'll always put family first as my mom taught me. But I still love you unconditionally Katiana" Syaoran reassured.

" Just face it Kitty-Kat, have his blood running through my veins so deal with it!" Meilin said coldly.

" Hey you guys stop the arguing, I think sleeping beauty's coming around" Noboku said as he held her in his embrace in a way which made Syaoran jealous.

**Soon enough, Sakura began fluttering her eyelashes. She soon began to stare into her team mates faces, and in the face of some new people...OH NO!**

" Uh oh Syaoran, your in for it now!" Meilin laughed sarcastically.

" YOU! NO IT CAN'T BE YOU! I DONT BELIEVE THIS! I'M ON KANDY CAMERA RIGHT? THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE, COME TO RUIN MY LIFE EVEN MORE! YOU KNOW WHAT DONT ANSWER ANYTHING I JUST SAID" Sakura yelled at Syaoran and Tomoyo.

" I...was...I have...I dont...who?" Syaoran was stammering for some reason. Her beauty has startled him and was causing him to talk jibberish.

" Ah forget it, just shut the hell up and keep it that way!" Sakura said annoyed.

**Syaoran was now mixed with feelings of love, anger, jealousy, guilt and pain.**

**Sakura tried to stand up but she finally needed Sayakea and Hikari to help her. Tomoyo was devastated that Sakura would ask them for help and not her.**

" Ah, this shit hurts" Sakura swore hoarsley as she held her arm in pain.

" Lets get this bullet out and your arm up and bandaged and ready to go" he laughed, with made Sakura laugh a little, which really pissed Syaoran off.

" Thanks" Sakura laughed.

**Syaoran was still too shocked and in a state of disbelief for words. He'd thought he'd never see her again. After she was all bandaged up, Sakura stood to her feet.**

" So I just have one question..." Sakura began quietly.

"...WHICH SMART ASS SHOT ME!" She bellowed as loud as god himself would allow.

" Well you kicked me off my bike, but no worries, i'm okay" Syaoran said with a hint of muse.

" Oh well, I guess I've learnt a lesson here" Sakura said.

" And what's that?" Syaoran asked, happy that Sakura was actually talking to him.

" I've learnt that...next time I should kick harder!" she said with no passion. Syaoran felt like complete toilet water.

" NOW WHO SHOT ME!" Sakura demanded.

" I did" Katiana said plainly.

" So it was you!" Sakura said as tried to run up to Katiana and slap that smirk off her face, but was held back by Hikari and Noboku.

" Yeah, sorry" Katiana said fakely.

" Yeah, you should be sorry, if it were'nt for these two I'd have torn your face to peices by now bitch!

" Hey Sakura, be calm. Why dont we set up camp?" Kiyonalii asked quickly before Sakura pounces on Kataina.

" Yeah, fine-whatever. Lets just set up camp".

" I guess we should do the same Scorpio's" Syaoran suggested.

" What! No Syaoran, why when we have our bikes and a perfectly running jet" Katiana protested.

" No, we dont have a perfectly running jet" Eriol said cautiously.

" What are you talking about?" Katiana said angrily.

" Look" he said pointing in the sky, to see Syaoran's jet soaring through the air.

" WHAT THE HELL, I GOT THAT FOR MY 18th BIRTHDAY" Syaoran yelled frustratidly.

**_Sakura P.O.V -_**

_**...July the 13th...wait how the heck do I remember his birthday!**_

**_Normal P.O.V -_**

" Sakura, you do realise what this means right?" Sayeaka warned.

" Yeah, it means that we aren't the only ones in this forest".

" Okay listen up people. I'm Sakura and i'm gonna call my H.Q to send us a chopper to bring us back to our bases. In the mean time we are gonna set up camp, and that's an order Crimsons".

" That's not very friendly" Tomoyo laughed.

" I'm not here to be friendly!" Sakura said coldly as she walked away, leaving a hurt Tomoyo.

**Around 3 hours later, they all had their tents pitched. Both teams were sitting around a huge camp fire - all except Sakura. She had been wandering around the landscape, until she heard footsteps behind her. Sakura stopped instantly. She swiftly slipped her pocket knife from her waist as the person got closer. The second Sakura briskly spun around, she came face to face with a screaming Tomoyo.**

" Ahhhh!" Tomoyo screeched. Sakura on the other hand just stood there with a very annoyed look on her face.

" Why on earth are you screaming?" Sakura asked.

" Hey, chill. When did you turn so serious?" Tomoyo mocked.

" Listen dont joke with me, now what do you want" she asked sternly.

" I just came to see if my best friend was alright" Tomoyo said quickly.

**There was silence...then Sakura spoke.**

" Best friend? You can't be serious?" Sakura laughed coldly.

" Listen up Kura, YOU left me! YOU went away! YOU didn't call when you were meant to! YOU moved to China! YOU ended our friendship! And most of all YOU BROKE SYAORAN'S HEART!" Tomoyo yelled.

" YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS CHICK! ME BREAK HIS HEART? DID YOU FORGET HOW THE STORY WENT? DO YOU REMEMBER WHO CHEATED ON WHO!" Sakura yelled at higher frequency.

" You need to check your facts Tomoyo" Sakura said as she walked away.

" No Sakura, I think your the one who should get the story straight about who really hurt who that day" Tomoyo said to an already gone Sakura.

**Sakura stormed in rage back around the camp fire where everyone was sitting. Eriol was about to ask if she was okay but Syaoran signalled to him that he shouldn't. Then Tomoyo came and sat down next to Eriol. She looked as if she had been crying. Her eyes were all red.**

" What's wrong Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

" Ask her!" Tomoyo yelled pointing at Sakura.

**In hearing this Sakura lost her temper and shot up in the air as she pulled out a gun and pointed it at at a frightened Tomoyo. Everyone gasped at Sakura's outburst. Tomoyo looked directly into Sakura's eyes and was lost. That wasn't the Sakura she knew...This Sakura just pulled a gun to her, something was wrong, but what?**

**Sure she had realised a few changes in Sakura's behavior. Like Sakura was more independant, she used language that she wouldn't normally use, she was able to defend her self like a wild snow tiger and she held a firey passion of desires in her eyes. She was seeking vengence...**

" SAKURA NO! What do you think your doing?" Syaoran yelled as he ran in front of Tomoyo.

" Sakura what's gotten in to you?" Eriol asked calmly.

" She wouldn't dare shoot Tomoyo, because then, she would have to deal with me" Katiana said.

" Is that right Kitty-Kat? Well lets just say that Eriol, Tomoyo and him haven't seen me for the past 6 years. They don't know what i'm capable of anymore. Just look at them, they thought they could read me like a book. But now, they can't even understand the first word of me. They're confused, it's like i'm a puzzle to them that they can't figure out. And if they think they know what I will and won't do...then they are sadly mistaken".

**Sakura seethed at Katiana through the corners of her deep emerald eyes, as she put the gun down.**

" Sakura how long have we got left before they come for us?" Hikari asked quickly trying to change the mood.

" The fools should have already been here" Sakura said as she sat down next to Meilin and rested her head on Meilins shoulder, which brought a heat of jealousy towards Tomoyo.

**A couple minutes later, they heard sound of a purpella. They all looked up to see a plane with the crimson's logo on it. A rope ladder then fell from the plane for the teams to climb up.**

" About blooming time too!" Sayeaka cursed as she made her way to the rope.

**First up was Kiyonalii, then followed by Hikari, then up went Sayeaka, after that was Noboku and then Kobu. After that Eriol Tomoyo and Sissalli went up.**

" After you babe" Syaoran offered to Katiana.

" Thanks" Katiana smiled.

**At this point, Sakura wanted to kick the crap out of both of them. But she had no idea that Katiana was his fianc'e, she just thought he was flirting or being friendly. After Katiana had gone up, Syaoran offered for Sakura to go up before him.**

**As soon as she was about to climb up, a slender and thin electrical rope slashed around her waist and electric shocked her. The rope then secured itself around her limb body and dragged her into the dark. At this, everyone in the jet were startled by this. They were all about to jump out the plane, but Syaoran told them to stay. If anyone was get save Sakura - it was gonna be him! He jumped on one of the Scorpio's bike and drove off into the night after Sakura.**

**After 10 minutes of speeding through the forest, he came upon a scream from Sakura. He put the bike into nitro and drove into the direction of the scream. He then stopped dead. There was Sakura, on the floor, not moving at all with a masked man standing over her. With a knife held over her.**

" MOVE AWAY FROM HER NOW PUNK!" Syaoran warned.

" I don't think so mate. See, I think that she'll make quite a catch for Hydra, don't you agree?" the man laughed.

" I'll only say this one more time..." Syaoran said coldly as he pulled out his gun.

" Is that all you have, a measly old gun mate" the man laughed.

**At this point Sakura was awakening from slumber.**

" You ain't got the guts to do it mate" the man snickered.

**Then in a flash, Sakura took two pocket knifes and slashed the man in each foot twice. His weapon flew right out of his hand as he fell to the floor in pain. Syaoran ran up to Sakura in aid for her.**

" You okay?" he asked hastily.

" Why, not like you give a damn!" Sakura said icely as she helped her self up and dragged her hand away from Syaoran's grasp.

" So you can't even bare to touch me anymore" he asked in a hurt tone.

" That's right dude" Sakura said angrily.

**She then turned to the injured kidnapper on the floor.**

" Who are you?" Sakura asked forcefully.

" Name's Kole, mate".

" Who's Hydra?" Syaoran asked.

" A very articulate woman who you shouldn't mess with, so if I were you, i'd take my toys and run on home to rich little daddy" the man laughed through pain.

" Why'd you kidnapp me!" Sakura asked.

" That's my job. I'm an assassin mate".

" Your the laziest assassin i've ever met" Syaoran spoke.

" Oh and Sakura and Syaoran, we don't think that Touya and Mikanti really want to be rescued" the man laughed.

" YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled as she punched the man unconcious.

**She then stood up horror stricken. Her brother was still alive. But why wouldn't he want to be rescued?**

" Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA! Come on. We need to go before more of them get here" Syaora said.

**Around 5 minutes later they found the plane. But Sakura was so weak that she collapsed before she reached the door of the plane. Syaoran caught her before she fell and carried her bridal style onto the plane. **

**4 hours later, Sakura woke up to find her self on a bed with a bandage around her head and Syaoran by her side...WAIT SYAORAN BY HER SIDE?**

" Hey your awake" he smiled.

" Yeah, what happened?" Sakura asked confused.

" Well we were about to get on the plane, but you collapsed so I brought you here" he said solemnly.

**Sakura began to feel heavy hearted. Just looking at his eyes brought some kind of emotion towards her. This was gonna kill her if she didn't get a grip and take control. She had to be in control.**

" Syaoran, go. Please".

" But...I..." he began.

" SYAORAN PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS. NOT TO ME, DONT DO IT AGAIN...please just go" she said as she turned away from him.

**She was so busy trying not to cry that she didn't even realise when he had left the room. As he closed the door, he pressed his forehead on the door. What had he done? What had he done? What had he done? It makes no sense at all...He was definetly feeling guilty now.**

**Couple hours later when they had landed at the Crimsons base, General Tokonomi was most surprised. He called both groups and sat them down in the briefing room.**

" Are we all here?" the general asked.

" No Sir" Meilin said.

" Who's missing?" he asked.

" Sakura" Kobu said.

" Trust it for the weak and the scared to be late" Katiana commented.

" Wanna repeat that again?" Meilin said whilst clenching her fist for all to see.

" I'll go get her - " Hikari began but was cut off by the entrance of Sakura.

**They all turned to see Sakura stroll in with a marvellous face of stone. She was walking as if she were pain free. For a girl who had jumped out of a plane which blew up, been chased through some forest, been shot, fell off a powerful motor bike, been slashed, electricuted, kidnapped and collapsed all in one day; she sure looked fine. She sat down ready for what was going to be said.**

" Ah, Miss Kinomoto how are you feeling?" the general asked.

" Much better thank you".

" Right well let's begin. Crimson's I see you have stumbled across the Scorpio's. You may not know this but both of your missions are more alike than you may think".

" What do you mean general?" Sissali stated.

" Well you both are looking for missing team leaders, am I correct?"

" Yeah that's true".

" Crimson's you are looking for Touya Kinomoto, am I right?" the general began.

" That's correct" Noboku answered.

" And Scorpio's; if i'm not mistaken, you are looking for Mikanti Tatsumi?"

" That is exactly correct, but how do you know?" Katiana asked.

" Well because Touya and Mikanti were partners working together to retrieve the Emerald Rose Stone" the general finished.

" Wait, so Sakura's brother was the mystery guy working with Mikanti?" Syaoran asked shocked.

" Don't sound so surprised moron!" Sakura sheeded coldly.

" Don't call him a moron, who do you think you are?" Tomoyo defended.

" Who's gonna stop me, you?" Sakura said as she stood up defensively.

" She won't but I definetly will!" Katiana said as she pointed a rifel at Sakura.

" Try it then bitch, i'd just love to see you try it" Sakura said with her hands on her hips and a wicked smile plastered across her lips.

" LADIES PLEASE!" The general yelled.

**Then with a hard heart, both girls sat down but they didn't cease to stare daggers at each other.**

" Right, now Touya and Mikanti were on a mission to retrieve the ledgendary Emrald Rose Stone; the fourth most valuable possesion on the planet. But then it was stolen from the Scorpio's, so they asked for help from the Crimson's to get it back. Now that both of the teams have stumbled across each other, I am more than positive that you will find Touya and Mikanti" The general finished.

" So what exactly are you trying to say General?"

" That both teams must team up and find Touya and Mikanti together".

" Hell no! General we can do this by oursleves" Sakura protested.

" What, afraid that were are better than you?" Katiana laughed.

" Right bitch, I've had enough of you" Sakura said as she threw a 5 inch dagger at Katiana, which just missed her throat by three inches and landed in the head rest of the chair.

" SAKURA ENOUGH! YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!" Syaoran yelled in rage.

" That was kind of the point" Sayeaka said icely.

" Sakura, just one tip, aim a couple more inches to the right next time and I'm sure you'll silence the witch for good" Sayeaka said as she glared at a frightened Katiana.

**Then in walked a a very tall and elegant lady.**

" I have a message for Miss Kinomoto Sakura" the woman said.

" Well read it out" the general commanded.

" It say's : **_Dear Kura, my little Princess_**

_**you may not know this but I am**_

_**watching the meeting right now**_

_**in the breifing room. You may **_

_**not agree but you must co -**_

_**operate at all cost. Do it for**_

_**your brother Touya. I love you**_

**_alot pumpkin. x-Dad-x _**" The woman finished.

" Was that from your father?" Hikari asked.

" Yeah, I guess I'll have to co - operate, even though I dont want to" Sakura said frustratidly.

" Who's her dad?" Sissallie asked the general.

" Her father is Mr Kinomoto is the head of this entire organisation. What ever he say's, goes" the general said.

" Oh so her father is the big boss of everything then? I guess I now know where she gets her little gangster attitude from then" Katiana laughed.

**In hearing this Sakura got up and stormed out of the room and down the corridor in anger at Katiana's comment.**

" Crimson's, let's go see if she's okay" Kiyonallii suggested.

**So the Crimson's excused themselves from the breifing room to go in search of Sakura.**

" She shouldn't be alone at anytime. Remember what happened in the forest. They could easily kidnapp her again when she alone. Who ever finds her, contact the rest of us, via your ear pieces, right?" Kiyonallii stated.

"Right" they all agreed as they split up to find her.

**Hey you guys. I took my time but I finally managed to finish this chapter. I hope you all send me some good and encouraging reviews which will inspire me to continue writing. I can't believe that my summer holidays are nearly over "sniff sniff" but dont worry, it wont stop me from updating. In the next chappie Sakura actually does get kidnapped on valintines day. Syaoran feels guilty and then he goes and...**

**wait I aint gonna tell you what he does, you have have to review to find out. **

**seeya soonxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Conviction: of saying i dont love you!

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 6 – Conviction: Of saying i dont love you!**

Hi guys, I know, I know, I don't deserve to write again for taking so long to update but the course work im getting in school is major so please forgive me.

**Now here is the 6th chapter of this story and Sakura gets kidnapped, take 3 wild guesses of who goes and rescues her…. **

_Chapter 6 –_

Sakura stormed through endless amounts of corridors until she came to a sudden halt. 4 kitted-out men surrounded her with weapons in their hands.

" Now listen up, we can do this softly or painfully…you choose" one of the men said viciously.

" Is there a third option?" Sakura mocked sarcastically.

" I guess not" Sakura smirked as the men gradually closed in on her.

Later on that day, the Crimsons had grown tired of looking for Sakura.

" Find her?" Kiyonalii asked.

" Nope" they all answered.

" Where could she be?" Meilin asked stressed.

But as quick as lighting, they saw Syaoran zoom past them with a look of fierce fury in his eyes.

" What's going on!" Hikari asked as she saw Katiana run up to them totally out of breath.

" I don't know. Syaoran was just sitting in the R.E.C room watching some CCTV footage when all of a sudden he just jumped up and darted out of the room running like a lunatic. I've been trying to catch up with him ever since" Katiana cried in tears.

Syaoran on the other hand was dead set on getting to his target – whatever that was.

Somewhere flying over Tokyo city 

**Sakura sat on a plane tied up from head to toe.**

" What are you guys going to do with me?" Sakura asked insightfully.

" We are going to keep you tied up and dump you over board into the sea" the dopey guard laughed.

**Sakura just sat there with a smile on her face. She wasn't impressed in the slightest.**

" Wow, that's a little dangerous, even for you" Sakura mocked.

" Just keep quiet" the man yelled.

" That is a stupid plan though. Oh wow, im gonna jump out a plane tied up! What blooming excitement!" Sakura cursed.

" I said shut up bitch!" the man yelled as he slapped Sakura straight across the face; which in turn left a small blood trail mark.

" You fat ass-wipe! I swear if that leaves a permanent scar, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to piss straight ever again!" Sakura screeched.

" Can't we dump her over-board yet, her complaining is driving me insane" the guard said.

" Hey, that what women are like, they never shut up" another guard said.

**Through all their talking, Sakura had hatched a plan. She trailed down to her waistline where she swiped out a tiny razor. She then carefully sliced the rope with ease. Time for phase two of her plan. She threw a piece of exploding gum from her pocket onto the floor.**

" Hey mate, I'm starving" Sakura lied.

" So what the hell do you want me to do about that?" the guard said annoyed.

" You could pop a piece of that gum on the floor into my mouth" Sakura suggested.

" That's disgusting" the man sneered as he put it in his mouth.

" Yeah, we'll see" Sakura laughed as she tenderly tazored him with his own weapon that she snagged from his pocket; as he bent down to get the piece of gum for her.

**Sakura ran to get a parachute from the emergency cupboard. She quickly put it on her back. Just as she was about to jump, the other three guards tried to run and grab her. She fly kicked one of them straight out of the plane. She then took the piece of gum out of her mouth and stuck it to the side of the plane. **

" You know that gum is like dynamite…literally" she laughed.

**The two guards just stood there with puzzled looks on their faces.**

" Oh you don't understand, well don't worry, you will in about 20 seconds" she laughed as she blew a kiss to them before she jumping straight out of the plane.

**Sakura waited until she heard the explosion of the plane, when she did, she laughed hysterically as she pulled the strings to her parachute. She descended down behind an abandoned warehouse. As she landed a ferocious wind dragged the parachute and Sakura ended up landing painfully on her left ankle.**

"AGGGRRRRHHHH! SHIT! WHAT MORE CAN HAPPEN TO 1 PERSON IN 1 DAMN DAY!" Sakura hollered solemnly to herself.

" You tell me," laughed someone from behind her. But Sakura didn't even have to turn around to guess who it was.

" Are you just gonna stand there and make wise cracks or are you going to help me up!" Sakura roared angrily.

" Okay tiger, calm down" Syaoran laughed.

" You know what – don't even touch me, just don't lay one finger on me!" she yelled pissed as hell.

" Your ankle looks a little sore though," Syaoran said with a serious look on his face as if he was concerned about her welfare.

" OH SO NOW YOU WANNA BE SERIOUS!" Sakura sang sarcastically.

" I can still walk so get out of my way" she ushered harshly whilst limping away.

"So where are you going to stay for the night?" he asked with a mused look on his face.

" Anywhere away from you! Compared to you, the bloody gutters look like a 5star Hilton Hotel" she seethed as she limped further away from him.

**Syaoran laughed knowing that she was in pain but was just trying to hide it. So he decided that he would do the one thing that would annoy Sakura even more than she already was. He ran up behind her and with a quick grasp, he threw her whole body over his shoulder – BAD MOVE!**

" You insolent, arrogant, egotistic, hurtful, spiteful, mean, cruel, unusual, ugly, jerkiest, snobbiest, idiotic, nastiest, rudest, stuck-up-ist, foolish, craziest, impudent, maddest, impotent, ungrateful, dirtiest, piggish, stupidest, inconsiderate...MALE HOE" Sakura hollered out of breath.

**Syaoran on the other hand was laughing uncontrollably. Did she just call him a male hoe? Sure he was every girls dream but that was taking matters too far.** _(A/N – Is it just me or is his ego bigger than an Egyptian pyramid?)_

" Put me down!" Sakura cried repeatedly as she thumped his back with her fists.

" Only if you give me something" Syaoran suggested.

" What, anything for you to put me down you jerk!"

" A kiss, I want you to kiss me, just like we used to when we were in high school" Syaoran said with sad emotion in his words, which Sakura managed to notice.

" No…no…ye…no…NO!" Sakura fumbled finding the right words, as each time she said no they became a faint whisper.

" Sakura, what happened all those years ago? I don't understand why you broke up with then left for 6 years" Syaoran said solemnly.

**But him asking was in vain because Sakura did not answer one question he asked, but Syaoran was okay with that. **

**After 10 minutes of torment she realised that he wasn't going to put her down from his shoulder for the world. It was now night and Tokyo city was bustling with lights, folk music and cheery people. Syaoran then noticed a hotel across the busy people infested street **(5 star hotel cough cough).

**He crossed the busy road still with Sakura on his back. They heard giggles of elderly people **saying 'oh how sweet'** or **'young love these days'** or even **' they're going to have fun tonight'**. This amused Syaoran and pissed Sakura, but in a weird way she found it amusing too; but there was no way in hell she was going to show it especially to Syaoran. **

**He stepped into of hotel marble engraved floors and gold encrusted in every square inch of the building. Maids and courtiers then surrounded him. **

" Ah Mr Li, what a surprise. We weren't expecting you to come here. My how you've grown. How is your"- the man began but was cut off by Sakura.

" Listen pal, this freak has been carrying me on his shoulders for 2 hours. As much as Syaoran would love to discuss his whole life story with you, I'm afraid that I am getting more and more pissed by the second so let me put this clear and simple to you… : IF YOU DON'T GET ME A DAMN ROOM AND OFF THIS MORON'S BACK IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS, SO HELP ME GOD, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR NEVER ABLE TO BLINK ANOTHER DAY IN YOUR LITTLE , SAD AND PATHETIC LIFE EVER AGAIN!" Sakura stated clearly.

" Uh…yes…sorry miss Kinomoto…I'm sorry…please follow me this way" the poor man stuttered.

**He led them into a private elevator.**

" You know you can put me down now!" Sakura complained.

" Not until we get into our suite!" he said plainly.

" Oh and Sakura, another reason why I haven't put you down is because you don't want me too".

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Sakura asked shocked.

" Sakura just face it, you know as well as I do that if you really wanted to get down as much as you say you do, then you would have already kicked my ass and been off my shoulder hours ago. Your not that weak, that you aren't able to get off my back Sakura, so just face it" Syaoran said truly.

**Sakura just stayed there with her mouth agape.**

**She was too stunned for words. How dare he say that to her?**

**The doors finally opened up into an exquisite pent-suite. The interior colours were black and lilac. Syaoran then took the liberty of throwing Sakura gently on the bed.**

" Ouch that hurt" Sakura whined.

**Syaoran didn't even answer; he just went into the bathroom. Sakura sat on the bed rubbing her throbbing ankle. Syaoran then came from the bathroom topless. This really annoyed Sakura because she didn't want to look, but his body was the most interesting thing in the room to look at right at this moment.**

" Put your top on. You aren't impressing nobody in here," Sakura simply stated.

" I'm glad. Thanks for letting me know something I really don't care about!" Syaoran said getting angrier by the second.

" Good because you look like your searching for some kind of sex partner" Sakura growled.

" Sorry, can't, my sex partner isn't here, she's back at HQ!" Syaoran said spitefully.

**This caught Sakura off by guard. Emotions that were buried long ago seemed to be making an appearance in both of them.**

" Why would you say something like that? You know I hate that bitch Katiana, so what the hell would tempt you to say something like that" as she choked back her tears.

**Syaoran could see that what he had just said had really torn a deep wound into her. But why should he care it's not like she cares for him anymore.**

" Well I had to say something to shut you up and grab your attention" Syaoran laughed.

**In hearing this, Sakura turned away from him in a sulkish mood. Seeing that Sakura had turned away from him, Syaoran got a chair from the corner of the room and placed it directly in front of Sakura.**

" NO! What are you doing?" Sakura asked surprised as Syaoran lifted her injured ankle and rested it on his lap.

" What are you doing Syao…?" Sakura asked ever so scared.

" Did you just call me Syao my little Ying Fa" Syaoran chuckled.

" WHAT, UM, NO I SAID SYAORAN!" Sakura lied trying to cover up her mistake.

" Okay Sakura, I believe you," he laughed lightly and not believing her for one second.

" Syaoran, what are you doing to my ankle?" Sakura asked in a scared hoarse whisper.

" What does it look like, I'm messaging it for you, to make it feel better. It looks a little swollen" he said calmly as he tenderly rubbed her ankle.

**_SAKURA P.O.V –_**

_**Why does this relax me so much? It just had to feel damn good didn't it? No, I'll never forgive him – but this feels so good though.**_

**_NORMAL P.O.V –_**

" You know, you're the only person I have ever allowed to call me '_Syao_'. No one else has ever called me that" Syaoran whispered softy.

**A sense of peace bewildered Sakura and before she knew she had already answered him.**

" That's what I used to call you" Sakura said aloud not knowing that she just said that.

" And you were my Ying Fa" Syaoran smiled gently.

" Mmmm, Ying Fa, I always loved that name its" – Sakura cut herself off. Knowing that the conversation was going a little too deep.

**Syaoran noticed she had stopped and he knew why. But he let it pass; she would have to break that barrier that she had put around herself eventually, and he was going to be there when she did.**

" How does it feel now?" Syaoran asked as he put a warm flannel over it.

" Much better now…thank you," she said slowly.

" Wow, that's the calmest and nicest thing you have said to me since we met up yesterday" Syaoran confessed.

**And to Sakura's realisation that was the calmest thing she had said in a long time.**

" We should get some sleep now" Syaoran suggested.

" Yeah" Sakura agreed.

**Sakura wrapped herself on the bed. Syaoran decided that it would be best if he slept on the sofa bed.**

" Night Sakura" Syaoran said in vain. Sakura just lay there and didn't answer.

**_SAKURA P.O.V –_**

_**Am I being too harsh?**_

**_NORMAL P.O.V –_**

**Syaoran was going insane.**

" Sakura I need you to tell me something" Syaoran spoke in the dead silence.

" Do you want me to tell you to shut and go to sleep because I'd be more than happy to" Sakura said back.

" No, not that" Syaoran said as he got up from the sofa. He walked over to the bed and literally drew the sheets off Sakura to reveal her soft skin.

" Give those sheets back you crazy ass!" Sakura warned.

**Syaoran pushed her down against the pillow with their faces two inches apart.**

" Syaoran, w…what are y…you doing?" Sakura whispered ever so frightened.

**Syaoran leaned down until both of their bodies closed any space that was between them. Sakura could feel all of his body heat emancipating throughout her whole body, which sent, shivers down her spine. He continuously ran his palms up and down her thighs in a rhythm sort of way.**

" Syao…. Syao…. Syao" Sakura just couldn't bring her lips to say his name. She was too paralysed.

" I need you to tell me something," he whispered tenderly into her right ear.

**The warmth was so comforting to her.**

" W…what?" Sakura stammered.

" Tell me you don't love me," he said plainly.

" I…Syaoran…I" she began.

" Please tell me…say it to me" he begged.

" I…I…I…don't…don't…I…. ca…but…I…don't…love…you…I don't love you" Sakura managed to choke out with all her might.

**In hearing her say that he got up off her, walked back to the sofa bed and faced himself away from her. After reaching her breath again Sakura drew the sheets close to her body. But even the warmth from the sheets we merely as warm as Syaoran body heat. Sakura rested her face into the pillow and let her tears silently fall into the folds of the pillow.**

* * *

**Hey you guys, tell me if I was too mean for him to do what he did at the end or if she was too mean to do what she did in the end. Oh well, cant hear the review you all are going to blast to me. Don't be too mean though because you know I love your reviews.**

**Please don't be a stranger. Even if you don't belong to you are still able to review as anonymous, so just click that little box and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Conviction: of mixed passions

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 7 –Conviction: of mixed passions**

OMG! This is longest I haven't updated for. WOW, you must all be angry oh well. What more can I say, I haven't had time. But at least I'm not that kind of writer that waits 6 years to update. Well here is a new chapter for you guys to judge at your own opinions, hope you enjoy…

_Chapter 7 –_

**Sakura woke up in the morning to a bright sunshine through the midst of the window glass window. As she sat up in the bed all of last nights memories came flooding back to her. She began to fell a little uneasy of just thinking about it. She suddenly felt cold once more. She glanced to the spot where Syaoran had slept – but it was empty. He must have gotten up early. She looked at the side clock, which read 11:47am.**

" Oh shit!" Sakura cursed aloud as she got out of the bed. Her ankle seemed to have healed pretty well for there was no longer any pain at all. She decided to go into the bathroom for a nice long hot shower.

**When she came out of the shower she glanced at the clock once more, this time it read 12:22pm. Syaoran still hadn't come back yet. Oh well, who cares. She then heard a faint knock at the door. She wrapped herself in a lilac towel and opened the door. There stood a young boy of no older than 19.**

" Good morning miss Kinomoto" the young bell boy said as he gracefully bowed.

" Hello?" She replied as curiosity stroke each corner of her face.

" I have been sent to inform you that a few of your colleagues are downstairs awaiting your presence in the hotel lodge. Shall I tell them you are on your way?"

" Yeah, sure. Thank you" Sakura answered as she closed the door.

**Sakura quickly got dressed in a short thigh length black & grey pleated skirt, stripy black and grey top with a black jacket over it. She wore black trainers with knee high length whit stockings. She tied her hair into a high side ponytail and left two strands at the front.**

**_SAKURA P.O.V –_**

**_Wow when I asked the hotel for discreet clothing, they really go the extra mile for me. Or maybe its because I'm rich? Oh well…_ **

**_NORMAL P.O.V –_**

**Sakura walked down the colossal gold staircase and down to the lodge. There awaiting her stood all of her team mates and Syaoran's team too, but Syaoran and Katiana were nowhere in sight.**

" Hey, there she is. My brave little beautiful soldier" Meilin cried as she enveloped Sakura into a bear hug, in which Tomoyo loathed to see.

" Chica, are you okay?" Hikari asked.

" Yeah girl, I'm good. Just a few cuts and bruises but apart from that I'm good to go" Sakura smiled.

" Glad to hear it" Nobuko said with a slight blush creeping on his face.

" Even though you may not care, I'm glad your Saku" Tomoyo said with her head hung low.

" 1. Thanks for your concern, 2. My name is Sakura and 3. Pet names just don't wash with me anymore. Just thought you'd like to know" Sakura said a tad bit harsh.

" Ummm, okay…I'm sorry" Tomoyo said with tears in her eyes.

" Where are Syaoran and his female friend? We need to go" Sissalli stressed.

" Oh him and Katiana went somewhere," Eriol informed.

**In hearing this Sakura felt her insides bubble up with rage.**

" Let's go. If they get left behind then they get left behind. Simple as" Sakura said acidly.

" Oh don't worry. Here we are. Even if you were going to leave us it wouldn't matter. It would just give me and Syaoran more playing time together; if you get my meaning" Katiana smirked as she approached them.

**Katiana's hair was a complete mess and her clothes were all out of proportion. Syaoran was walking behind with a look of seriousness in his eyes. His hair was as messy as Katiana's, if not, messier. Traces of lipstick were on his face, neck and shirt. He was buckling up his belt in the process of walking over to them.**

" Err, don't tell me you guys just did what I think you did?" Eriol said with grimace.

" Of course not" Katiana winked.

" CAN WE GO PLEASE"? Sayeaka yelled in frustration.

" Okay whatever calm down" Syaoran said as he briskly brushed pass Sakura with Katiana clinging to his other arm.

**Sakura wanted to lunge for her. Syaoran was hers first! No one knows him like she does and if Katiana thinks for one moment that he is all hers then she got another…WAIT…WOAH…WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM!!!**

**They all left the building and went into two separate blacked out hummers and back to HQ. When they got back General Tokonomi called them in for another meeting. Everyone was in the briefing room except for Sakura and Syaoran.**

" What the hell were you playing at last night!!" Sakura yelled.

" Listen Sakura, forget everything that happened last night. It meant nothing so don't go getting any ideas or getting excited either for that matter" Syaoran said icily as he walked past her.

**Sakura couldn't believe this. HOW DARE HER JUST SAY THAT TO HER!!!**

" Don't even try and twist this. You ever touch me again I'll bury you! If something happens to me don't come to my rescue either…that's what I have Noboku for" Sakura smiled deviously as he stopped walking dead in his tracks after hearing what she had just said. In return, Sakura took her liberty of walking pat him instead. He walked in the briefing room with the most dangerous scowl on his face imaginable.

**_SYAORAN P.O.V –_**

_**How could she want him and not me to come to her rescue! If she thinks I'm giving up this easily then she has another damn good thing coming.**_

**_NORMAL P.O.V –_**

" Right, now you are both going to team up and rescue Touya, Mikanti and the Emerald Stone. How many times am I going to say this? It seems as though every time you all go on this mission you end up right back here where you started. If you fail one more time I'm going have to contact our secret weapons society, understood!" the general said in a stern tone.

" Yes sir" They all answered.

**A few hours later some of the team were eating in the booth, others sleeping and some just gathering supplies and gadgets. Sakura sat outside on the helicopter landing site base. She sat there thinking. No yelling, no crying, no fighting, no worrying. Just thinking. Why did Syaoran have to come back into her life? Make her so miserable? Why could she not bare to see him with Katiana? It's not like Syaoran and Katiana was a couple? **_(A/N Sakura's attitude may have changed over the years, but she is still as slow as a sloth) _**Sakura then heard her name being called.**

" Kura honey, you okay?" Meilin asked as she sat down beside Sakura.

" I guess so".

" Liar" Meilin laughed.

" No I'm not" she sighed.

" So Syaoran and Katiana haven't got you angry in any way?" Meilin asked slyly.

" No, its not like there in love" Sakura sighed once more.

**Meilin was shocked to hear Sakura say that. Did Sakura really not know?**

" Oh Sakura, that was a good one. You and your jokes" Meilin laughed hysterically.

" What are you talking about?" Sakura asked cautiously.

" Sakura you cant be serious?" Meilin quizzed.

" Can't be serious about what Meilin?" Sakura asked once more.

" Don't tell me that you didn't know that Syaoran and Katiana are a couple?" Meilin said.

**Sakura stayed silent for a minute.**

" I figured as much. I just wasn't sure" Sakura sighed.

" Well it should have been obvious since they had sex in that room back in the hotel" Meilin said.

**Sakura felt her heart tear in two but there was no way she was going to show that she was hurting inside.**

" I guess I should have figured that too" Sakura choked.

" No, babes, you shouldn't have to figure out anything. You owe them no obligation" Meilin reassured.

" But Sakura, its much more than them dating" Meilin added carefully.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean not only are they dating…she is his fiancé. She has been for the past 7 months.

**Sakura just sat there. Her whole body had for some reason turned numb. Why was this a shock to her?**

" Umm Meilin, I'm going back inside to do some exercise training okay?" Sakura quickly said.

" Okay Kura…you always train when your upset. You use your energy to block out your emotions" Meilin laughed sadly.

**Sakura didn't answer. She just went inside as quickly as possible. Once she got to the gym she changed into black jogging bottoms and a black half top that only covered her breastplate. Every time she whacked the punching bag she pictured Katiana's face, then Syaoran's then Katiana's once more and she kept repeating this technique. After that session a few back flips were in order, then a few front ones. She then done a dew high kicks … 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th. …But on the 5th kick she realized someone had caught her leg. She noticed that Syaoran had clasped her foot underneath his shoulder.**

**_SYAORAN P.O.V –_**

_**When the hell did he come in?**_

**_NORMAL P.O.V –_**

" Let go" Sakura calmly, said.

" Wow, you didn't even shout or swear at me. What's going on? Are you the right Sakura?" He smiled.

**Boy did I miss those smiles, Sakura thought.**

" LET GO!" Sakura said a little more aggressively this time.

" No" Syaoran said simply.

**Sakura then bent backwards with both hands on the floor and brought both legs forwards with force, until she was free from his grasp.**

" Impressive" He smirked.

**But Sakura wasn't the least bit interested. She lunged a punch towards him but he blocked it with ease.**

" Come on beautiful, I know there's more fire power down in that sexy body of yours, am I right?" he winked cheekily.

**But through all of his sweet words, Sakura kept throwing medium tone punches and in return, he kept blocking them. Sakura then used her left leg and swiped it underneath him, which made him lose balance and fall to the floor.**

" Wow, your good" he smiled.

" I know I am" Sakura said acidly as she walked out and left him on the floor.

**As Sakura walked out, she bumped into Katiana.**

" Wow, it looked as if you enjoyed that. Playing with my man like that. You have okay moves for a 4 year old" Katiana teased.

" Damn right! It was a blast kicking the crap out of a bitch like him" Sakura smiled innocently.

" I'm not so easy. Leave Syaoran alone…otherwise I'll use you as a worn out sparring toy!" Katiana cursed.

" And guess what Kitty-Kat, even then I could still kick your ass" Sakura laughed as she left a raging Katiana.

**That night, Sakura was unable to sleep. She got up from her room and went over to her balcony. There she looked over into the fountain.**

**_SAKURA P.O.V –_**

_**What a beautiful moonlight reflection.**_

**_NORMAL P.O.V –_**

**Sakura suddenly heard sharp noises. She looked down to the ground to see Syaoran with a Memphite Sword. He was slicing thin air at the speed of lightening. He was topless in the nights heat. You could literally see an aura of heat emancipating off his muscles; Sakura suddenly found herself under a spell. He then stopped and looked up to see Sakura staring directly at him. They had absolute eyes locked with each other. For a good 2 minutes they just kept staring at one another, then Sakura realized he was staring the way he was because of what she was wearing. Red laced bra with matching red French knickers and a black silk dressing gown. She quickly tied the strings to her gown when she realized. Syaoran chuckled at this a little.**

" Lovely night isn't it?" He called up softly but loud enough for her to hear him.

" Umm yeah, beautiful. The moon looks dazzling" she smiled as she gazed up to it once more.

" Yeah, you love the moon don't you? It reminds you of serene oceans and the eyes of your mother, if I'm not mistaken" Syaoran said with a warm smile.

" Wow, I cant believe you remember that" Sakura said.

" Why would I forget? How could I forget?" He said with serenity.

**Then Sakura heard Katiana calling his name. She then saw Katiana come out in nothing but a short sluttish nightdress. She came and whorishly kissed Syaoran. Sakura instantly felt her stomach turn.**

" Come on Syaoran, let's go have some fun in bed. It'll be the last time and we wont get to do it again until our honeymoon night" Katiana suggested.

**Syaoran looked up to the balcony to where Sakura once stood. She had long gone back in and closed the French doors to the balcony.**

" Syaoran what are you looking at?" Katiana asked.

**When she looked to the spot he was staring, she noticed whose room it was.**

" Err, why are you looking at her room for? Oh come on and stop day-dreaming" Katiana snickered as she pulled Syaoran inside.

**_SYAORAN P.O.V –_**

_**I'm sorry Sakura. Katiana is really starting to irritate me too. I wouldn't mind if we didn't have any fun in the bed tonight. In fact I cant bare to kiss her right now.**_

**_NORMAL P.O.V –_**

**Sakura lay in bed with tear stained pillows.**

**_SAKURA P.O.V –_**

****

**_Won't fall in love again, wont let him break my heart again, not worth the pain again, won't fall in love again, wont let him break my heart again, no__t worth the pain again…. EVER!

* * *

_**

**Hope this chapter was okay for you guys. **

**I'm hoping to get floods of reviews so you guys had better not disappoint me. Tell me what I can do to make this story much better. Come on guys your killing me here, how can I put what you want to see if you don't tell me what it needs? DUH!**

**THANKZ AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R**

_**READ AND REVIEW, COZ IM COUNTING ON YOU GUYS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Conviction:codename Chainz eliminize 1

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 8 – Conviction: codename Chainz elimination 1**

OMG! This is the absolute longest I haven't updated for. WOW, you must all be angry oh well. What more can I say, I had a really good reason, for the past month I was on Christmas holiday in Jamaica and I didn't bring my laptop. 1 KNOW STUPID ME! I am so sorry though, well here is a new chapter for you guys to judge at your own opinions, hope you enjoy…

_Chapter 8 –_

The next at around 7am, both teams were all up and ready to go.

" Sakura, come on!" Meilin yelled.

" I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she stepped on the plane.

" Right now this operation has been delayed to a total of three days. I don't know how but you all have to make that time back up," General Tokonomi said in a holographic image video.

" Yes sir" They all replied.

" Goodbye and good luck" the General bided as he ended the transmission.

" Right this is my jet its has my name plastered everywhere and if you don't like what I say, then I'll let my foot and your ass shake hands and then it will gladly show you to the outside of this jet!" Sakura warned as she walked out of the cockpit.

" She really is tense" Sissallie commented.

" Yeah but she isn't always like this though. I think some peoples presence's are making her change for the worst" Meilin defended whilst eye balling Syaoran and Katiana.

" Oh I'm sure. Don't look at me. Little miss perfect has a mind of her own. The only person making herself change is her," Katiana said ruthlessly.

" Right Nobuko and Kobu are going to fly this jet for a few hours then switch with Hikari, Kiyonalii, Sayeka" Meilin ordered.

" So what should we do?" Tomoyo asked clueless.

" Don't touch a thing! Just stay put! Sakura would freak if you did anything else!" Meilin ushered.

A few hours later some of the crew had fallen asleep and others were eating. Sakura on the other hand was sitting down in one of the private cabins on a bed. She had stumbled across a few old photos that she had left on the jet when she took her first ride in it to go to china and was leaving all of her friends behind. She had hoped at the time that whenever she looked at these memories they would always make her smile but now that wasn't the case. Instead they made her frown even more. She had meant to throw these away long ago - then she heard someone speak…

" We were so wild back in those days weren't we" Syaoran laughed.

" Oh yeah and we still haven't changed have we?" Sakura quietly said as she slowly tore the photos one by one.

" What are you doing" Syaoran yelled.

" WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? IM THROWING AWAY THE TRASH IN MY LIFE! STARTING WITH THESE PHOTO'S!" Sakura yelled.

**As she threw them on the ground she solely stood up in an attempt to storm out of the room but was dragged back by Syaoran with an immense force.**

" IM GONNA GIVE YOU 3 TO GET YOUR GRIP OFF ME!" she seethed acidly with slit eyes.

" WHATS THE NEED FOR THIS BAD GIRL ROUTINE!" Syaoran yelled which actually mad Sakura wince.

**For the first time in a long time a streak of fear raced through Sakura's body. And Syaoran…HIM OF ALL PEOPLE put it there!**

" I said let go of me!" Sakura was struggling at this point. For the first time ever, Sakura was unable to free her self from a tight grip. " DO YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU!" he asked deathly. 

**Sakura was slightly scared at hearing this.**

" YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" she cried as slight tears began to well up in her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran who was feeling guilty at this point.

He stood there looking into her eyes for a moment. So much emotion could be seen. He then slowly loosened his grip.

" Your right I could never hurt you" he said quietly.

" Too bad that you already have, you just don't know it" Sakura said slowly.

In hearing this, Syaoran pressed Sakura against the cold plane door and immediately closed the space between them. She could feel every detail of him rest against her even parts that I won't mention. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face away.

" How have I already hurt you Sakura? Please tell me how?"

But she didn't answer him. He was starting to get impatient now. He forcefully but gently grasped her chin and turned her face so she was staring directly at him.

" What did I do Sakura" he asked gently.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Katiana screeched.

Meilin had just walked in, and in seeing this little scene; she fell into a hysterical laughing fit.

" Nothing. Why kitty-Kat, don't tell me your jealous are you?" Sakura smirked knowing that would push Katiana past boiling point.

Syaoran looked at Sakura with a remarkable smile on his face. He knew that Sakura was doing this just to wind his fiancé up and boy was it working. But strangely enough, he loved every second of it.

" GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Katiana screeched.

" Um helloooo? Kitty-Kat, can't you see that your husband - to – be; is the one that has me up against the wall, or is your jealousy so strong that it's blinded you bitch?" Sakura laughed as she shoved Syaoran off of her with force and walked out of the room with a laughing Meilin.

" You bastard! She just made a fool of me because of you!" Katiana yelled in anger.

" Why the hell were you up against her like that?" she screeched as she hit Syaoran across the face.

He just stood there with a look of absolute disgust and resentment crossed all over his face.

" Hit me like that again…I wont be taking it so calmly" he warned as he walked out of the room leaving a crying Katiana.

In the cockpit, Sakura was monitoring the radar on the dashboard of the aircraft.

" If I'm correct, a Tornado undercover should be dining tonight at the Légion D'honneur on 3rd Boulevard Street" Tomoyo said.

" Right we are gonna need 2 volunteers to pose as a couple and get us our first victim and bring him to this base marked with the X on the map" Sakura suggested.

" Okay who's gonna do it?" Eriol asked.

" I think Sayeka and Kobu would be perfect to do it. They're discreet. They work fast and deliver results. Also one bad look from Sayeka and this guy is gonna be begging for mercy" Meilin laughed.

" Fine I'll do it" Sayeka agreed.

" Same here" Kobu added.

In walked Katiana with eyes as red as blood. She had been crying a lot. Sakura on the other hand couldn't give two shits. Syaoran felt guilty at seeing Katiana this way. He walked up to her and embraced her into a hug.

" I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know I would hurt you so much. I promise to make it up to you" Syaoran said as he gracefully planted a kiss onto her lips.

Sakura really would have chosen to be anywhere right now other than here. She wanted to be sick at the sight. What is Syaoran playing at?

" Kay, that's the plan" Meilin finalized.

" Wait what's this guys name?" Sayeka asked.

" They call him Chaynz" Nobuko answered.

" They say he's new but skilled to the Tornado's" Sissallie said.

" Well he wont be for long" Kiyonalii laughed as she filed the information away.

" Sakura can you read out the names of all our victims?" Hikari asked.

" Sure. First we have Chaynz, then we have Ying & Yang, after that we have Black X, and last but not least Viper & Vixen. Then they should lead us to Hydra, my brother, you leader Mikanti and the precious Emerald Rose Stone" Sakura finished off.

" We sure have our work cut out" Eriol sighed.

" Right, you two had better go and get ready for phase Chaynz elimination 1" Syaoran ordered.

_3 hours later in Paris –_

After landing ion France, Sayeka and Kobu were told exactly what to do.

" Right you two have been married for 3 years. Sayeka your wife is in France for a Franca DiMontecatini catwalk show. Kobu you are a magazine editor and you are reviewing the show. You are both here for 5 days and will be leaving to go back home in Milan. Okay is that clear?" Sakura asked.

" Crystal" they both agreed.

" Kay let's go get us number 1 on our list" Kiyonalii laughed as she handed some car keys to Kobu.

" Don't worry we will" Kobu said before sitting down into the car and driving off.

" Do you think they can handle a task like this?" Katiana asked unsure.

" Of course they can. Unlike your team mine can actually deliver successful results" Sakura harshly commented.

" Oh really? Your team couldn't even manage feeding a weak defenseless dog in the dirty gutters of the street" Katiana remarked.

" Why Kitty-Kat if you wanted us to feed you all you had to do was ask" Sakura reassured and walked out the room.

Katiana just stood there with a gush horror of dis-belief on her face. Never in her life had she been so insulted.

" YOU BITCH!" Katiana screamed.

" Give it up Katiana" Hikari laughed.

" Leave me alone you snake" Katiana yelled as she stormed out the room.

" Why do you always get in her face like that?" Sissallie asked worried for Katiana.

" If you're so scared go and find her you little kiss-up!" Hikari roared which scared poor little Sissallie out of her wits that she ran out the room immediately.

_4 hours later at the restaurant –_

" Good evening Mr O'Connor _(aka: Chaynz)_"

" Hi"

" Me and my wife Camellia were are here for a cat walk. Some of my wife's designs will actually be shown and we heard what a talented photographer you are" Kobu lied.

" That's correct" Chaynz laughed.

" We were hoping if you could produce a little port-folio of her autumn collection?" Kobu asked.

" Sure, what did you say your names were again?" Chaynz asked curiously.

" My name is Camellia Vintino and this is my husband Vincent Vintino" Sayeka answered.

" Don't you believe who we say we are?" Sayeka laughed.

" Here's my I.D. to prove that I am who I say I am" Kobu laughed.

" Okay, I believe you. Its just like I say to my kids, not everyone is who they say they are so if they don't have proof don't believe the suckers. Am right?" Chaynz asked.

" Absolutely" Kobu answered.

" You have children?" Sayeka asked.

" Yeah I have two boys".

Around 2 hours later things were starting to come into place.

" What's taking them so long?" Eriol asked.

" This Chaynz guy is already hooked to their web of lies they don't need to milk it no more. Just deck the guy so we can continue already" Kiyonalii stressed.

" Patience" Noboku suggested.

" Right you guys, end this little tea party pronto!" Hikari commanded to them through there CWW'S _(camera wrist watches)._

_Back at the restaurant –_

" Um honey it's getting late and we have an early meeting to go to tomorrow," Kobu suggested.

" Nice to meet you Mr & Mrs Vintino and I will be in touch about the port-folio" Chaynz said.

" If you want we could give you a lift home" Sayeka suggested.

" Um no its okay. I'm gonna order a few more drinks but I'll see you both tomorrow".

As Kobu and Sayeka got outside they weren't sure what to do.

" Great how are we gonna get him out of there without blowing our cover?" Sayeka stressed.

" Don't worry, just follow me" Kobu said silently.

20 minutes later out walked Chaynz from the restaurant.

_Chaynz P.O.V –_

_That couple was bogus. I aint never seen such a comical pair. I should have just taken care of them when I had the chance. Oh well who cares. I'll deal with the idiots tomorrow._

_Normal P.O.V –_

As he walked past some trash cans he suddenly felt a hard blow to his head.

" I knew it was you two," he whispered before losing consciousness.

_Unknown Base –_

Chaynz woke up to find himself strapped up tight to a rusty metal chair, with chains bound around him. _(How ironic?)_

" Husband and wife my ass" he laughed.

Sakura walked up to him and gave him a hard blow across the face.

" THAT HURT BITCH!" Chaynz yelled.

" Don't call her that!" Syaoran seethed as he belted Chaynz in his gut.

" WHAT IS THIS? ATTACK CHAYNZ DAY? IF YOU KIDNAPPED ME JUST GET TO THE QUESTIONING ALREADY!" Chaynz yelled.

" Why? It's not like your going to answer them!" Tomoyo said.

" Where's Hydra?" Sakura asked.

" You really think I'm going to answer that?" he laughed.

" Maybe this can convince you to answer it" Katiana said as she drew out a white washed pistol from her torso.

" Okay, okay, I'll talk" he quickly said.

" Where is Hydra?" Eriol asked.

" She's…up my ass!" he laughed.

" Right that's it!" Sakura yelled as she snatched Katiana's pistol from her and aimed one bullet into Chaynz right leg.

" This gun has a lot of bullets, too bad you aint got the same amount of lives!" Sakura warned.

" AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHRRRRRR! Okay just don't shoot again I'll talk," he cried

" Then start talking ass hole!" Hikari yelled.

" Truth is, I don't know where she is," he said honestly.

" Please, you really expect us to believe that" Noboku laughed.

" No its true. She is a busy woman, and keeps on moving nearly every week across the globe" Chaynz said between pain surges through his leg.

" That's understandable I guess" Sissallie said quietly.

" Okay where was her last known destination to you?" Syaoran asked.

" Off the coast of Barcelona at a million dollar villa in Benasque. But that's all I know…I swear" he pleaded.

" Oh don't worry, we believe you" Meilin smiled slyly.

" Well lets go guys", Syaoran said.

" Hey you cant just leave me here tied up like this" Chaynz yelled.

" Sure we can. You don't expect us to free you. You know to much now. You could just easily call Hydra and let her know that we are onto her. Then she could just hire one of her snipers to take us out with just the snap of her fingers. Now you tell me, if you were in my position, would you let yourself go?" Sakura asked.

" Is that a trick question?" he asked.

Sakura just sighed at how dumb he was.

" Oh yeah honey I forgot. Calling me a bitch wasn't such a good idea. I hold grudges" Sakura said a she placed a bomb on the floor one meter away from Chaynz.

" Bye, bye, boom, boom baby!" Sakura winked as she left the room. She closed the door and melted the lock so there was absolutely no way of escape.

" CCCOOOMMMEEE BBBAAACCCKKK!!!" Chaynz yelled hysterically as he watched the clock count down.

5……4…...3……2……1..…._ Sorry ass motherfucker!_

An hour later they were all back on the jet. Sakura was sitting down in the cockpit half asleep. She suddenly felt someone stroking her hair. When she opened her eyelids, she found that she was staring into brown honey suckle eyes.

" What do you want?" Sakura asked dangerously.

" What I wanted, you couldn't give me".

" Oh yeah and what's that?" Sakura asked as she leaned in closer which really scared Syaoran and made him nervous.

" Your heart" he simply stated.

" You know what, your right, I couldn't give you what you wanted. Even if you begged me" Sakura smirked nastily.

" Are you sure about that Sakura?" he asked before tenderly placing a kiss onto her cheek. To his and her surprise, she didn't use violence, bad language or yelling.

" Don't you have a fiancé to go and sleep with or something?" Sakura mocked sarcastically.

" For now Kura, but not for long" he winked to her before walking away.

Leaving Sakura absolutely confused.

* * *

I know, I know! I don't deserve to write again but I'll make it up to you guys. I don't know how I don't when but I will. I need you all to review now. Tell me what you thought what should I work on and suggestions on how you think the story should continue. Remember you guys are my inspiration………..

R&R thank until next time………..


	9. Conviction:codename YingYang eliminize 2

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 9 – Conviction: codename Ying & Yang elimination 2**

Hey peeps I know I know, WHERE THE EHLL HAVE I BEEN! Well lets just say I haven't updated for a long time, but don't worry I'm back now so enjoy.

_Chapter 9 –_

It was just hitting sunrise as the team neared the border of Barcelona. Sakura was fast asleep in the cockpit when in walker Noboku. He realised she was shuffling unnaturally in her sleep. She then began shivering uncontrollably, it was so bad that Noboku had to bend down beside her and try to gently wake her up. When she did, tears were on the borderline of her eyelashes.

" Sakura are you alright?" He asked gently.

But she didn't reply. She was in somewhat of a subconscious paralysed state.

" Sakura, its okay I think you were just having a nightmare" reassured as he cuddled her tight.

At this moment, Syaoran walked in on this 'heart warming' scene.

" What do you think your doing?" Syaoran asked Noboku in an angry tone, so Noboku gently loosened his grip on Sakura.

Sakura began to come out of her isolated subconscious state and became aware of her surroundings once more.

" I was comforting Sakura!" Noboku said with attitude.

" WHY?" Syaoran asked a little more hostile than before.

" None of your damn business!" Sakura yelled as she regained her normal composure. She then slowly entwined her fingers with Noboku and led him to her private cabin on board. Syaoran thought he was going to go nuclear at seeing what Sakura had just done.

**_Syaoran P.O.V –_**

_**Right Sakura, you think you're the only one who can play this jealousy game? Well you have no idea!**_

**_Normal P.O.V –_**

Sakura sat down on her bed and Noboku sat down on a chair placed in front of her.

" What happened to you this morning Sakura?" he asked quietly.

" I had a bad dream, that's all" she stuttered.

" There's got to be more to it than that Sakura. The way I saw you tremble, had a deep meaning behind it. What was it?" he replied.

" Okay, well I kind of had a dream which involved…Syaoran" she began.

" Continue…" Noboku said through gritted teeth.

" Well it was the day his and Katiana's wedding and they looked so happy and in love" Sakura began.

" I then remember walking into the wedding chapel and I was heavily pregnant for some reason".

" What happened next?" Noboku asked.

" Well I then remember someone coming in. The came up to me, then pulled put a gun, this person then pulls out a gun on Katiana and shoots her" Sakura began as tears started to well up in her eyes.

" Sakura, come on it will be okay, what happened next?"

" Well…Syaoran runs to Katiana's side in distress. Well I would expect him to run to her, I mean for damn sakes. Its his future wife but…"

" But…?" Noboku urged.

" I'm there heavily pregnant with blood seeping from my stomach, but yet everyone single person runs to Katiana! Even my own father runs to her aid and not mine" Sakura sobbed.

" Sakura…I…" He just couldn't find the right words.

" Then as I lay there in an ocean of blood, I see Touya come up to me and say's:_ "It's all your fault!"_ …I then wake up to find your arms around me," Sakura said sniffling.

" Sakura that was one heck of a nightmare. Just remember that it was just a nightmare, it will be okay" Noboku comforted.

" Thanks, you're right. Come on everyone's is probably awake by now" Sakura said as she opened the door and headed back to the cockpit with Noboku following suite.

When they got to the cockpit, everyone was sitting down in a particular seat.

" 3 guesses what you and Sakura were up to in that room," Kobu said with a wink.

" What me and Noboku get up to is none of your business" Sakura laughed as she felt Syaoran's eyes penetrating every inch of her.

**Sakura couldn't take it anymore, he was eyeing her as if she was a mere petty criminal…and she hated it.**

" CAN YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran.

" Oh please…what would make you so lucky. If you must know, I'm trying to look at my beautiful wife over there but you are blocking my view, so if you don't mind, I've had enough at looking at gravel, could you move so I can stare into a face of an angel!" Syaoran said with venom dripping off his every word.

**Absolutely everyone was shocked. DID SYAORAN JUST SAY WHAT WAS JUST SAID? Was he actually that crude? Even Katiana felt that Syaoran had pushed that comment a little too far.**

" Syaoran, umm, harsh much?" Katiana whispered.

" Be quiet, you don't like her so keep your mouth quiet Katiana!" Syaoran ordered.

**She didn't dare disobey.**

" YOU FOUL BASTARD! I RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Meilin cried as she lunged for Syaoran but had to be restrained by Kobu, Hikari and Sayeka.

" Sakura are you okay?" Kiyonalii asked remorsefully.

**Sakura just cringed silently.**

" I'm fine" was all she said before walking out of the cockpit.

" DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE? WHY CANT YOU JUST LET HER FORGET YOU ALREADY! YOU TOURMENT HER IN HER CONCIOUS AND UNCONCIOUS STATE……..…YOU EVEN MALICE HER IN YOUR DREAMS! I THINK ITS TIME YOU JUST LET HER FORGET EVERY IMAGE OF YOU………BUT I GUESS ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW………WHAT YOU HAVE JUST SAID HAS NOW CUT A PERMANENT SCAR ON HER EMOTIONAL STATE………AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING………YOU WILL REAP WHAT YOU SEW…….……JUST WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO NEED HER THE MOST…….….YOU'LL SEE THE REPERCUSSIONS OF YOUR ATTITUDE TOWARDS HER………..AND TRUST ME….……THEY WILL STRIKE YOU WITH A VENGNCE!" Yelled Noboku as he punched and kicked the wall repeatedly.

" What the hell are you talking about, I haven't done anything, and she is the one who is constantly verbally abusing me! I don't see you lot reacting this way when she attacks me with words. Just because I don't show it like she does, they actually do hurt!" Syaoran defended.

" Well if you know how it feels, why would you ever want Sakura to experience that hurt?" Hikari said hoarsely.

**Syaoran just sat there, guilt parading his body. A few minutes later, Sakura walked back into the cockpit.**

" Umm, you okay now Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, frightened that Sakura may yell at her.

" Yes I'm fine Tomoyo" Sakura said calmly.

" Right, now we are exactly 20 minutes away from a landing site in Barcelona. Hydra, is most probably not there, but I'm almost certain that if we go to her villa, we'll get some answers" Sakura complied.

" Cool" Sissallie agreed.

" Right umm guys I have an announcement to make" Syaoran spoke as he stood next to Katiana.

" And what might that be?" Eriol asked through gritted teeth.

" Me and Syaoran have decided to push our wedding date closer" Katiana beamed as she smiled at Sakura.

**First of all there was silence, and then………**

" WHAT! THE HELL YOU WONT! ABOLUTELY NONE OF US KNOW HOW LONG THIS MISSION WILL TAKE AND YOUR THERE PLAYING HAPPY FAMILY'S WITH THIS WHORE!" Meilin bellowed

" Don't speak about my fiancé like that. Listen Mei…" but he was cut off.

" No Syaoran, you listen to me…by marrying this…this…thing, you'll be condemning yourself. You know damn well that aunty Yelan and the Elders will not tolerate this vixen being wedded into our Li clan! You know that the Elders must know your future wife at least1.3 years in advance before any arrangement about marriage is spoken of!" Meilin cried.

" WHAT! Syaoran you didn't tell me this. Can they actually stop us from marrying?" Katiana cried.

" Yes babes" he said instantly.

" And what if you refuse to listen to them Syaoran?" Katiana asked tearfully.

" He then pays the death penalty" Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo all said at once.

**Syaoran was quite stunned to see Sakura answer. Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo and Eriol and gave them a smile; it was a sad gesture but a smile none the less.**

" And how do you know this?" Katiana asked angrily.

" Because I have been taught the Li clan prophecy about 3 years ago as a part of my training………basic things really" Sakura answered with attitude.

" So your telling me that the Elders know you quite well?" Katiana asked in disbelief.

" Well if you consider: hiring me to do some errands, giving me tenancy on their property and inviting me to all of their confidential meetings for two years - knowing me quite well, then yes, I could say they know me quite well" Sakura said with a devious smirk on her face, knowing exactly what was running through Katiana's mind at that point.

**Syaoran was in a state of disbelief. While he was staying at the clan, he knew that they had hired some kind of undercover intern, but he had no idea it was Sakura!**

" YOU WERE THE INTERN THAT THEY DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT!" Syaoran yelled astonished.

**Sakura didn't even look at him much less answer his question. Syaoran soon got the message. He had just rudely insulted her, she owes him nothing………and nothing is what he got! Syaoran then turned back to Meilin.**

" Meilin, what you just said is really unfair. You know I need your blessing and consent if I am going to convince them to let me marry Katiana, you just can't be serious?" Syaoran pleaded.

" SYAORAN, DON'T YOU SEE THE TEARS IN MY EYES? I've never been more serious in my life. I'm just going to say this Li, if you marry her, I will kill her before Xeifa, Fuutie, Fanren or Fanmei even get the chance. I just want you to know that even if I give my blessing…. WHICH I WON'T, your sisters would never agree to you marrying her!" Meilin said truthfully.

" HELLO! You're talking about me as if I'm not even here" Katiana butted in.

" Zip it hoe!" Meilin warned.

" Okay I just want everyone to calm down, take deep breaths and remember the task at hand, we can discuss this situation later" Hikari suggested as she began to see the tension rising.

" There is nothing left to discuss. My mind has been made up," Meilin said as she walked out of the cockpit.

_11:43am: Barcelona –_

**They had just landed and they city was bustling with energetic people. **

" Right I'm driving the SUV to Hydra's village on the coast borderline Crimsons in the car now" Sakura instructed.

" Fine, we'll drive in our Auris 160 to the coast, Scorpios, get a move on!" Katiana instructed.

**It was a two-hour drive and silence was captivated within both cars. As they came up to an immaculate white villa, they were stopped and approached by security guards.**

" State your name and your business here!" the security guard said gruffly.

" We are here to see Hydra…it is quite important and she has been expecting us" Eriol began.

" Fine go in" the security guard said a little obscure.

**Sakura and Katiana drove round to the back of the enormous villa. Around 5 minutes later, they all got out of the car and walked inside 2 French doors which where slightly parted open. When they walked in, they saw that every inch of the furniture was white.**

" This place is kinda creepy" Hikari laughed cautiously.

" Sssh, I can hear something," Kiyonalii whispered.

" So can I, its coming from upstairs" Tomoyo concluded.

" It sounds like laughing" Meilin quizzed.

" Well what ever it is, I'm going to find out," Sakura demanded as she charged up the stairs.

**They all instantly followed Sakura's suite until they came to the top floor of the villa and they silently crept to the door where the sounds of laughter were coming from. They were finally standing outside a room that in solid gold plaques spelt 'HYDRA HEAD QUARTERS'. With her fingers, Sakura signalled a countdown…3…2…1…**

**They finally burst into the room to find nothing but 2 twin girls sitting on the bed with Ninja like swords on their laps. **

" Who are you two?" Sakura demanded.

" That's so rude! You all barge in here like you own the place. I think we should be the ones asking the questions," both girls said at the same time.

" Err, that was creepy, do you two practise or something?" Hikari asked.

" WHERES HYDRA!" Syaoran demanded.

" Ha, well she knew you all were coming for her so she went away but told us to stick around until you guys showed up so we could………send her apologies. We were told to 'take care' of you all personally so don't worry. Oh I almost forgot, which one of you is Sakura?" One of the twins said. She then looked at all of the girls and them her glance shifted towards Sakura's eyes. They were deep emerald, like none ever seen.

" You must be Sakura" One of the twins said turning to Sakura.

" How did you guess that?" Sakura quizzed.

" Lets just say that the eyes never lie" the twin said.

" Oh, Touya sends his love, and he is great in bed too" the other twin said.

" Why you little bitch! I'll kill you!" Sakura screamed taking out her gun.

" What are your names?" Kobu asked.

" I am Ying," the dark haired twin answered.

" And I am Yang!" The blonde haired girl answered.

" Oh like it matters Kobu! They both look the same!" Sissallie stressed.

" Enough chit chat, now how the hell did Hydra know we were coming!" Sakura demanded.

" She's a very smart woman. And lets just say that she has a way of always being one step ahead" Yang said as she smiled deviously at Sayeka who just looked away in disgust.

**All of a sudden, in through a window, crashed 7 masked men.**

" Easy as 1...2...3" Tomoyo said as she instantly shot one dead.

**In seeing this, one of the men jumped on Tomoyo and armed with a knife.**

" TOMOYO!" Eriol yelled but was then distracted as a fly kick was coming his way by one of the masked men. On the other hand, Sakura and Meilin had their target set on Ying and Yang.

**Syaoran grabbed on of the men and one of his kneecaps with two simple blows. Eriol was also in a mortal combat of his own. The man swung a sword to end Eriol for good but Eriol quickly caught it; wedged between the palms of his hands. He then took the sword and threw it to Sakura. Eriol then raced to the floor, and picked up a pistol and shot two bullets into the man's breastplate. Sakura then ran over to where Tomoyo was struggling with another man on her. Sakura solemnly took the sword and pierced the man through his back and out to the front. Tomoyo was so relieved. **

**Kobu was one on one with one of the men. He bent down quickly, dragged the rug from underneath the man's foot and in an instant, the man fell straight through a window. **

**Sayeka quickly swung her left leg into her opponents' stomach but that stomach but that was no good. She then threw a number of right left jabs, but he just blocked them all. She then rustled all her strength, and gave him a mighty upper cut. This was so hard that he flew against the wall and a portrait that was hung up on the wall, fell down and smashed on his head – knocking him out instantly.**

**After seeing their defeat, the remaining men fled the scene in a terrified hurry. **

" Right you 2, you have both have two options. 1.you tell us where Hydra is or 2.we'll make you tell us!" Sakura ordered.

" I like option 2" Yang laughed.

" Me too" laughed Ying.

" RIGHT!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed a piece of rope on the floor.

" Oh, and what do you expect to do with that? Skip us to death?" Ying laughed as she got into her fighting position.

**Like lightening, Hikari came from nowhere and charged at Ying with a triple blade knife. She managed to slice a deep cut in Ying's arm. Ying winced at the increasing pain in her arm. She then used her Shoji-Kai sword and swiped Hikari in the side of her hip. Hikari flew to the floor in pain.**

" AGHR YOU BITCH! THAT HURT!" Ying yelled as she headed for Hikari who was on the floor in pain.

**Then without warning, Sakura lassoed the piece of rope that she had in her hand, around Ying before she reached Hikari. Ying immediately sliced forcefully through the rope and fly kicked Sakura into the nearest wall. Syaoran all of a sudden felt his anger rise. He ran with force towards Ying with a pointed arrow dagger in both hands ready to attack her, but she rapidly sub-sided his attack. She then kicked him painfully in his back and he instantly fell right through a window. Then…BANG!………BANG!**

_Silence ------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Katiana had just shot Ying in her abdomen. Ying laughed for around 7 seconds and then fell to the floor silently, and lay in her own blood pool. Syaoran had ran outside down to where Sakura had fallen through the window, to see if she was alright.**

" Y……….Yang……….si………sis………sister……..…sister help me………." Ying whispered hoarsely.

**Yang then silently walked to her sister's limp body and bent down beside her……….then laughed!**

" You're always running into things without thinking! Serves you right!" Yang laughed wickedly as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her dying sister's face.

" Si……….sister….p…..please, why are you doing this?………Help me!" Ying murmured as blood dripped from her mouth.

" Oh shut up! Die already! What's taking you so long?" Yang laughed devilishly.

**Everyone in the room was stunned to see this girl treat her own sister this way? Where was the compassion? Where was the love? They then turned to see Sakura at the doorway, soaking wet. She had fell into the pool and was very pissed at this point. Syaoran was then seen behind her with a black eye. Sakura had hit him, when he tried to perform mouth-to-mouth resus…resis…. _Oh you all know what the damn procedure is called!_**

" DO YOU NOT LOVE YOUR SISTER" Kiyonalii screamed as unwanted tears sledded down her cheeks.

" Why do you care? You came here to kill us anyways!" Yang laughed sickly.

**She then quickly swiped up her sword from the bed and headed back over towards her sister who was now on the brink of death. **

" YANG……….YANG……….YANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ying screamed as a last resort.

" Finishing you off quickly," she laughed as she swiped the sword ravenously through her sister's back and straight through the front.

**Ying's eyes widened horrifically as the sword made impact with her back. She then spat the last remains of blood in her mouth a few times and then stopped breathing instantly. Sakura just looked away in disgust. What would possess someone to do that to his or her own flesh and blood?**

" You heartless creature!" Tomoyo cried as Yang stood up.

" Oh cry me a river!" Yang snickered sarcastically.

" Did you really think that I was going to give you the satisfaction of murdering my sister? I don't think so some how. I would rather finish the job off myself – at least knowing it was me that ended her and not you pathetic dogs.

" And you actually think you can live with yourself? Honestly? After what you've just done?" Sissallie asked viciously.

" Obviously not! You want me to tell you where Hydra is, but I'm not going to" Yang seethed.

" Oh really? You are going to tell us everything you know bitch!" Katiana roared.

" No I'm not, and you know why?" She began. With that said, she automatically pulled a gun from her waist.

" Lets just say, Sakura and Syaoran, that the answers you seek are much closer to you than you both could ever imagine" she cackled, before placing the gun to her head and pulling the trigger….

**Sayeka just looked at the scene hopelessly. Later that night, the crew had checked into the nearest hotel. Everyone were tired, battered or bruised. Tomoyo had a splitting headache and a throbbing arm, Eriol had a gut twisting pain in his abdomen, and Syaoran had cut-bruised knuckles and a black eye courtesy of Sakura. Kobu and the rest of the gang suffered minor injuries and were tired. Hikari had to get her side disinfected and bandaged up tight. Every inch of Sakura was killing; she was so bloated she could have sworn she drank twice her body mass of chlorine water when she fell into that flipping pool! She was sitting outside near a lake with Meilin by her side. The crystal white moon was beaming immaculately on the blankets of the water.**

" What do you think that nutcase meant by _'the answers are closer than I could ever imagine'_?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know babe, but don't stress over it. What ever she meant, we'll find out eventually" Meilin reassured.

**Syaoran then silently approached them.**

" Mind if I sit down?" he asked politely.

" I'm too stressed, bruised and tired to argue with you, so sure, sit if you want" Sakura moaned lazily.

" Thanks" he replied.

**Meilin's phone then rang.**

" Hey guys, if you don't mind I'm just going to go over here and take this call, I wont be long" she said, as she answered her phone and walked away.

" What do you think she meant?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

" If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here racking my brain endlessly would I?" she said sharply.

" Sorry, bad timing. I get it……...I'll go" he said as he got up to leave.

" Okay sorry!" Sakura said mindlessly.

" Huh? Am I hearing things or did the great Sakura just apologise?" Syaoran asked gob smacked.

" Listen……….don't push it! You deserve every insult after what you said to me today!" Sakura said in a dangerously low tone.

" I know. I'm sorry. I felt so guilty" he said remorsefully.

" I guess the black eye was pay back huh?" he laughed lightly as his eye pained him slightly.

" Half and half. Partly because you tried to revive the already revived and because of the insult" she said simultaneously.

**They were silent for a bit and then Sakura broke the silence.**

" So what date were you planning to push the wedding to?" Sakura asked through grinded teeth.

" Oh…um…mmm…next 3-4 weeks" he said cautiously.

" But it's all a bit hazy now with what Meilin said about the Elders and giving her approval. It has totally sidetracked this marriage situation now………why?" he asked.

" Oh, um…just wanted to know so that when you go get married, I can arrange for new members to join the mission as replacement for you and your team2 Sakura lied slightly. Sure that was part of the reason, but she just wanted to know for personal reasons as well, _hint…hint._

**Silence once more----------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Sakura I guess this is as best time ever, to ask" Syaoran began.

**She just sat there staring into his seductive eyes. In turn he just sat there beginning to get lost in her eyes. They seem to be sparkling more than usual. Her eyes almost looked as if they were made out of glass, or was that glossiness tears?**

" Sakura…" he said gently.

" Why do you want to know anyways, nothing will change," Sakura said angrily.

" That may be true, but it will definitely clear the air between us and who knows, we might even become old friends again," he said innocently.

" I highly doubt that" Sakura said, turning away from him.

" Please Sakura…" he pleaded once more.

" Syaoran…if you don't know what you did by now then you don't have a chance getting me to tell you" she roared more viciously as she stood up and slowly paced back to the hotel.

" SAKURA!" he yelled as he ran up to her and took hold of her arm gently.

**She turned around in shock. Would he never give up? Why would he still be so persistent? He has a fiancé cry crying out loud! Why can't he move on?**

" Syaoran, why can't you leave me alone? Stop asking me what happened! If you don't know then you're much dumber than I though! Why wont you just quit! Will you never give up?" she cried as tears fell down her face.

**Even in the night sky, Sakura's tears were still as vibrant as ever.**

" NO! NEVER! NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHY!" He yelled, tears were begging to fall but he would never allow them to.

" Even if you do know, nothing will change, nothing can change!" she cried even harder.

**Suddenly, she had no idea what came over her but she instantly flung herself into Syaoran's embrace. He was stunned for about two seconds, but then began stroking the back of her hair soothingly as she cried. He thought he'd never be able to get this close to Sakura again, but in a weird way, she was the one clinging to him, and he wasn't about to let that change………..all he had to do now was make this feeling permanent………but how? **

**A few minutes later, she ceased her crying and unfolded herself from the comforts of Syaoran's arms.**

" Why hide you feelings Sakura? Why act so strong emotionally when really and truly you are hurting and broken inside? You act as though you can take on the world and need nobody's affection, when you actually just need someone's shoulder to cry on. I want to be that person but you wont let me!" Syaoran whispered.

" Well you should have thought about that 6 years ago" Sakura whispered harshly.

" My family has been torn apart! I have not one damn person who truly cares about me so don't you go starting to care now – because I will never fall for it again! My only true friend is probably Meilin!" Sakura said acidly.

" What about Tomoyo? Does she not mean a thing to you any more? Come on Sakura, I know you've changed………but your heart hasn't!" Syaoran commented.

" If that's what you have to say to make you sleep at night, then believe what you want!" Sakura whispered ruthlessly before marching back to the hotel.

**Meilin then came running back at seeing Sakura storm off in a hurry.**

" What did you do to her now you prick!" Meilin yelled annoyed.

**Syaoran didn't answer. He just held his head down in shame. Meilin noticed this and her heart softened instantly.**

" Listen cousin, I know I have given you a rough time, but I do love you………..its just the fiancé you picked is really making my stomach turn and I guess I am taking out my anger on you……...forgive me?" she whispered.

" How could I afford not to" he laughed.

**_Syaoran P.O.V –_**

**Sakura just break that wall around your heart and let me in. How much longer do you expect me to wait?**

**_Normal P.O.V –_**

**Around 3 am in the morning Sakura heard a loud 'thud' at her door. She quickly grabbed a dagger and approached the door. She then swung it open to find nothing…………she was just about to close the door, when she looked down. To her horror, laying on the floor was Syaoran! His chest was covered in bruises un-imaginable! There were cuts, wounds and lashes across his body, but none on his face surprisingly. She thought this was some kind of sick joke, but when she bent down and placed her hand over his face her heart nearly stopped…………...……………………………..HE WASN'T BREATHING!**

* * *

**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - oh sorry, a bit over the top?**

**Oh no! What's happened to Syaoran?**

**Well if you want to know then I suggest you all review and learn the shocking truth. If i dont get at leats over 20 reviews i'm not updating...lol...i know, thats mean...but i need to be inspired to write more. Its like telling a car to drive without putting any gas into it, you guys dont expect me to reivew without you lot putting reviews in can you?**

**YOU KNOW I LOVE Y'ALL ANYWAYS :)**

**P.s. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I know, I always do this - and its becoming a habit but what can I say, its not easy being me lool.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY AWESOME REVIEWERS…..**


	10. Conviction:codename Karma eliminze 3

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose -_

**Chapter 10 – Conviction: codename Karma elimination 3**

**Ok, ok I know, you all must be wondering where the fk did she go…well have no fear…I am here. I am know you all must have been angry that I haven't updated for so long but I'm really sorry so much has been going on lately. I'm on Easter holidays now but when I go back to school my life is going to be hectic, first of all if school wasn't bad already, I have 2 weeks of GCSE EXAMS "JOY", then I have 2 weeks of work experience – me working? It's a disaster just waiting to happen. Anyways enough of me let's get back to the story…….**

* * *

_Chapter 10 –_

**Sakura stood there in complete shock! Was this some kind of sick joke? **

**She bent down and placed her right hand onto his chest; his breathing was short and raspy. There was no chance of survival if he didn't get help soon.**

"Syaoran……Syaoran wake up!" Sakura cried.

**She then jumped up and grabbed a pillow from her bed and rested it underneath his head. She then sprinted into the en-suite bathroom and raided the medicine cabinet and grabbed anything she could find. She took her bottle of Vittel'e water from the side table and gently poured it into his mouth…….nothing……his breathing became weaker.**

"OMG IM KILLING HIM!" Sakura cried in a panic.

**_Sakura P.O.V –_**

_**Mouth – to – mouth idiot!**_

**_Normal P.O.V –_**

**Sakura bent down and gently placed her quivering lips against his. A flood of memories and emotions came back to Sakura in an instant. She softly blew into his mouth whilst maneuvering her hands in a pumping motion on his chest.**

"Live you bastard! Live, come on you can't leave me here with your wife, that's a death sentence asking to happen……please live Syaoran" Sakura yelled.

**But it was when she realized that he wasn't responding – the tears began to flow…hard!**

"SYAORAN! DON'T DIE! PLEASE JUST HANG IN THERE FOR ME!" Sakura cried with pleading eyes.

**She was just about to perform m-t-m again but she stopped……Syaoran took in a sharp breath and was now coughing uncontrollably. She hovered over him uncontrollably waiting for a miracle. Finally he was coughing hard. As he coughed, green slime flew from his mouth. Sakura quickly grabbed some tissues and began wiping away the green slime. Syaoran then opened his eyes to see his angel crying over him. He wanted to say something but was in to much pain from his injuries. Instead he just gave a small smile and flew back into unconsciousness. **

_2:33 am_ –

**Syaoran woke up on a bed that definitely wasn't his. He then saw Sakura emerge from the bathroom with a cup of antiseptic liquid, cotton wool, bandages and various plasters.**

"How are you feeling?" Sakura whispered as she leaned against the bathroom wall afraid to come near Syaoran.

**_Syaoran P.O.V –_**

**_Damn! Why does she have to lean against that wall so seductively? The girl is wearing shorts and a spaghetti strap top, does she not realise that I'm turned on? Oh and why does she have to whisper? I she basically begging me to strip her right here right now?_**

**_Normal P.O.V –_**

**Sakura was getting a little worried. Why was he staring at her like that?**

"Syaoran, how are you feeling?" she asked a second time but a little more demanding this time.

"Oh, sorry, I'm um feeling….sore" he laughed whilst wincing in pain.

"Charming" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes and sat down next to him on the bed.

"What happened to me?" Syaoran asked as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Judging by that green shit that came from your mouth, you were forcefully poisoned" Sakura replied.

"Oh, that's nice" he said lamely.

"Who did this to you Syaoran?" Sakura asked sadly.

"I don't know. I was looking over the balcony when I felt a blow to my head. I looked up and saw 5 figures standing over me. I heard laughing from a man and a woman, but I don't know who they were. The rest after that was a blur" Syaoran confessed.

"Well when your wife sees you like this, she's going to go mental!" Sakura laughed.

"She's not my wife Sakura" Syaoran said in a serious tone.

"Yet hun, she basically is though" Sakura replied.

_**Silence –**_

"Lay down" Sakura ordered.

"Why? Oh I get it. You wanna have some fun huh? Well Sakura all you had to do was ask" Syaoran laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny sugar?" Sakura smirked as she began to clamp her hands around his sore ribs.

"Still think its funny?" Sakura asked with a look on her face that said **_(want me to push your aching ribs harder?) _**

"Okay…okay….arrgh I'm sorry…..OW…..I SAID SORRY KURA!" Syaoran pleaded.

**Sakura then got the antiseptic and poured it onto a piece of cotton.**

"This is gonna sting a little bit" Sakura whispered as she delicately wiped it over his first wound.

"Yeah it does sting……..but you hands against my skin is worth the pain" he whispered.

**Sakura really didn't want a blush to creep onto her face but no such luck was available! Her cheeks slowly became rose tinted.**

"Take off your shirt" Sakura said trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Kinky little girl aren't you?" Syaoran smirked.

"You have such a perverted mind" Sakura seethed.

**Syaoran slowly took off his shirt to reveal a perfectly 8 – packed toned body.**

"No wonder Kitty – Kat wants that ring on her finger ASAP!" Sakura laughed as she tended to more of Syaoran's wounds.

"Yeah, and she's gonna get all this and more once I get her down the aisle" Syaoran smirked.

"Such a lucky girl" Sakura replied sarcastically as she vengefully put a big dose of antiseptic into a deep wound.

"OW!" Syaoran hollered.

"Ooops, my bad" Sakura smiled sweetly.

**A few minutes later, Sakura was almost finished dressing Syaoran's injuries but there was one left, on a rather dreading part of Syaoran.**

"You have little cut on lip, do you want me to cleanse it or do you wanna do it yourself?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No, I might do something stupid like end up putting it up my nose. Why don't you do it?"

"Um sure….okay" Sakura stuttered.

**Sakura brought herself closer to him. She gently snaked her left palm to the back of his neck and brought her right hand up to his lips. She was dying to avoid his eyes. The lights were off so the only light was given from the moon that was beaming through the balcony windows. She slowly took that cotton and gently placed it onto the cut; she heard him hiss in pain and looked straight into a trap……….his eyes.**

"I'm sorry" she whispered not moving her gaze.

"It's just a tiny cut Kura; you have nothing to be sorry for".

"Huh? Oh……um yeah the cut …….that's what I was apologizing for" Sakura fumbled as she mentally kicked herself.

**Syaoran then removed her hand from his lips and placed it behind his neck. He then placed one hand around her waist and he put his other hand in her hair and began stroking it. **

"Sakura look at me" he whispered.

**She gradually looked up to him.**

"W….what?" she stammered.

"Tell me you don't love me".

"What?" Sakura asked baffled.

"I know I already asked you this but I need you to say it again……..tell me you don't love me!" he demanded.

"I……you can't be seri-…..listen…..I do……I can't…..no…..I……don't love you" Sakura whispered hoarsely as she removed her hands from around Syaoran's neck.

**In an instant he stood up, made his way out the door and closed it…….hard! Never in her life had Sakura felt so alone. She grabbed the pillow that was once underneath Syaoran ………and cried herself a river to sleep.**

_10:17 am_

**Sakura walked down to the lounge to find Katiana on the rampage.**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU SYAORAN? INSTEAD YOU SEEK COMFORT IN THAT MIS-BREED!" Katiana yelled as she pointed to Sakura.

"I know slutella didn't just call me a mis-breed?" Sakura warned. She was in a pissed mood and she wasn't ready to take on Katiana today.

"For your information, Syaoran was unconscious when I found him at my bedroom doorstep, but don't worry Kitty-Kat; I took good care of him" Sakura winked.

"I'll kill her! I swear I'll kill her Syaoran!" Katiana was ready for a fight.

"She's only toying with you honey" Syaoran smirked as he glanced over to a beaming Sakura.

"So what was he poisoned with?" Eriol asked.

"Stuff called Polonium 10. It's harmless to the human body, but lethal if used in the wrong way" Sakura stated.

"Now I think of it, I should have just left him to die. What do you think Kitty-Kat?" Sakura grinned.

"ONE WORD! NOT ONE WORD! SAY NOT ONE WORD TO ME!" Katiana seethed.

"I'm fine honey don't worry" Syaoran said as he embraced her into a kiss.

"Right you guys, our next guy is a dude called Karma" Kobu announced.

"Well let's leave this hotel and drive back to the jet" Nobuko suggested.

**And with that, they were off.**

"Damn I just remembered something!" Sakura cursed whilst driving.

"What?" Meilin asked.

"We could have checked that hotel's CCTV footage to see who beat up Syaoran".

"NO! I…..mean I already check it……I found nothing they were all in blacked out suites" Sayeaka said quickly.

"Oh okay, if you're sure" Sakura finished.

_Sakura's Jeep (Silence) –_

"Sakura, I know someone who likes you" Hikari chirped.

"Oh really, care to share a name?" Sakura said sub-consciously. Her thoughts were really on a certain some one else. Why is he playing games with her?

**Minutes had passed and Sakura had just clocked on to what Hikari had said 'like years ago'. Hikari hadn't given a name yet? Sakura slowly looked into her rearview mirror to see that Nobuko had his hands plastered over Hikari's mouth. Sakura inwardly chuckled at this. **

"Not one word" Nobuko whispered into Hikari's ear. She just huffed and folded her arms against her chest like a little child.

_Katiana's Jeep (Not so silent) –_

"Syaoran I was thinking of places to go on our honeymoon" Katiana beamed with delight.

**_Syaoran P.O.V –_**

_**For crying out loud woman just shut the hell up! Can someone please remind me why I asked her to marry me because I'm really starting to forget the reason myself?**_

**_Normal P.O.V –_**

**Syaoran really wasn't paying attention to Katiana. His mind had strayed off on a certain someone. Why can't she just tell me she loves so I can take her away from all her pain?**

"How about Togo? Nice weather there at this time of year. No what about East of France, the South is too common these days, or what about Malta? Beautiful scenery in Malta or we could even go Geneva? Yes Geneva, I've always wanted to visit Geneva or Switzerland? No too cold but that's romantic; us in a snowy cabin and a frozen wonderland around us. No? How about Trinidad? Mmmm I can smell the fresh coconuts already. We can go to a tropic place like French Guyana beautiful country or what abo…" but she was cut off by a pissed Syaoran.

"KATIANA!" Syaoran hollered.

**At first she was stunned, but she just ignored him and continued ranting on and on….**

"What about Jamaica, yes I can smell the pineapples already. Or we can go somewhere peaceful like the Netherlands. Oh Syaoran, we can go anywhere our hearts desire. I saw a hotel in Grenada, $40,000 per night" she smiled.

**Eriol nearly choked! $40,000 per night? Was she insane? **

"I know you would have no problem forking out the bill for that. Week could stay there a week or even 2 wee…." but she was cut off by a fuming Syaoran.

"WHAT THE FUCK OS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!

JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! AT THIS RATE, IM DOUBTING THAT I'LL EVEN MAKE IT UP THE AISLE WITH YOU!" he hollered as they pulled up at the landing site where the jet was.

**In hearing this, Katiana burst out of the car and onto the jet in tears.**

"What's up with her?" Sakura asked as she came out of her car.

"Syaoran told her he might not marry her but I don't think he was being serious. It was just a clash of words" Tomoyo said.

**Sakura just laughed at the stupidity of the situation.**

"I think you should go apologize to her Syaoran" Sissallie suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm going" Syaoran said sheepishly as he limped off to find his possible future wife.

_Cabin on the jet – _

"I didn't mean what I said babes. It wasn't me talking, it was the pain" Syaoran lied.

"…………….."

"Come on, at least call me a name so I know that you're talking to me" Syaoran pleaded.

"………………………..you jerk" Katiana said quietly.

"Come out here and let me prove how sorry I am".

**And with that Katiana came into a full lip lock with Syaoran.**

"AWW, look, they're back together again ……..someone pass me a bucket" Meilin cursed as she walked past.

"Thanks for your support cuz" Syaoran yelled sarcastically.

"Anytime" she hollered back.

_6:27 (E.C. TIME)_

"We should be landing in India in less than 10 minutes" Sayeka announced.

"Right, any volunteers to take care of this guy?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"Oooooo, yeah, yeah, me me me me" Hikari jumped up and down.

"Me and Kiyonalii" Hikari squealed.

**Kiyonalii just rolled her eyes.**

_India (11:44 E.C. TIME) –_

"Right let me get this straight one more time……..I HAVE TO BE A SLUTTY STRIPPER JUST TO CATCH THIS GUY?" Kiyonalii moaned.

"Yup, go shake your thing girl" Kobu winked.

**Meilin laughed at this comment.**

"This had so better be worth it" Kiyonalii grumbled as she and an ecstatic Hikari made their way through the back entrance of a strip club in Orissa, India.

**They entered a room full of sluts and hoe's 'doing things' to men. **

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Kiyonalii hissed.

"Ha, just suck it up" Hikari laughed.

"Well all I can say is that courage will be the only thing I'm going to suck up tonight" Kiyonalii spat.

"Oi, you two, ov'a err" a man called.

"Sssshh and come on" Hikari whispered to Kiyonalii.

"My name isn't 'oi', its Chylie" Kiyonalii said with attitude as she approached the man.

"Y'ur name ee'z wat'eva I sey it ee'z" the man replied with a smirk.

"What's your name" Hikari giggled flirtatiously.

**_Kiyonalii P.O.V –_**

_**Something tells me she's been in this business before.**_

**_Normal P.O.V –_**

"My name is Izac Kaaaaaaarma, but you can call me Karma".

"Mmmmm interesting" Hikari laughed.

_Hours later –_

**Karma had Hikari on a table ready to screw her.**

"You re'dy?" he asked drunk.

"Surrrre" Hikari slurred tipsy.

"Take your filthy hands off her!" Kiyonalii yelled as she aimed her gun at Karma.

"Calm down, take her" Karma said as he hoisted Hikari off the table.

**Hikari was about to walk over to Kiyonalii when she felt a force pull her back.**

"Drop y'ur gun or I will blow 'er brains out!" Karma warned.

"Don't hurt he, just, look, I'll put my gun down she don't harm her" Kiyonalii said as she rested her gun on the floor.

"Who are you?" Karma demanded.

"I told you, my name is Chylie and her name is Kamella" Kiyonalii lied.

"Don't give me that crap! Now tell me y'ur r'eel names" Karma yelled angrily.

"Alright, my real name I s Kiyonalii and her's is Hikari" Kiyonalii uttered.

_Silence –_

**With a sharp blow – Hikari punched Karma in the stomach and ran over to Kiyonalii.**

"You got a plan?" Hikari asked.

"We are against a wall, in a strip club, no weapons, and a criminal is pointing his gun at us umm……NO IM FRESH OUT OF IDEAS!" Kiyonalii yelled.

**Karma then took out a cell phone and called for back up.**

"Marcus u'nd Joe – IN HERE NOW!" Karma demanded.

**With that, two hunched body guards marched into the room.**

"Take care o'v these two" Karma commanded.

"OH HELL NO!" Kiyonalii yelled as she lunged towards the first body guard.

**With haste, Kiyonalii nut-megged through his legs, leaped into the air, performed a tuck jump and ended it with a pike-kick straight into his back. Hikari ran to the mini bar and started smashing vintage wine bottles against the second body guard's head. Within no time, Kiyonalii had her opponent unconscious on the floor. **

**Karma just looked on helplessly. There was no way he was gonna let two weak girls finish him. He suddenly rushed for the window, climbed out and ran towards his private helicopter – but Kiyonalii was hot on his tail.**

_Outside –_

"Kiyonalii, just give it up. Make one more step u'nd I'll shoot you to y'ur grave!" Karma laughed as he climbed into the helicopter.

"Right, get me out o'v 'er pilot" Karma smirked as he looked at the pilot, but it wasn't who he had expected.

"What the fu…" Karma began but was silenced by Sakura.

"NOT ONE WORD!" She harshly whispered.

"Where the heck is Hydra" Eriol barked as he tightened the seat belt painfully around Karma.

"Oh….don't know" he laughed.

"Oh isn't that a darn shame" Sakura smirked.

"Yeah it is" he smirked equally.

"Wait…….what the hell are you doing!" Karma cried.

"If you aren't gonnna tell me, then I'm gonna shoot it out of you" Sakura smiled as she placed the gun on his thigh and pulled the trigger……..

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH………..SHIT……….ARRRRRRGGGH!" Karma cried.

"Ready to talk or does she have to paralyze the next leg permanently?" Tomoyo hollered.

"You girls are monsters" Karma cried.

"Yeah, but that's why they're our girls" Syaoran smirked at Sakura who tried to avoid his eye contact but failed miserably.

"Look, no…..no one knows where……where Hydra ev'er is….t….the only person who knows e'r every where-about is…..e'r….P….PA…..u'nd y'ull never get thr'ugh e'r and get to Hydra" Karma yelled in pain.

"Her?" Katiana asked baffled.

"Yeah…..Black…X….."Karma whispered.

"But the only…….way….t….to get to…..Black X is……to……go thr'ugh Viper u'nd Vixen……two guy's you……don't want to mess with" Karma seethed.

"Where is Viper and Vixen now?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm, I spoke……to them….two de'ys ago…..they said sum'tin bout …Milan………but that all I know……I swear!" Karma pleaded.

"How do we know your not lying?" Meilin asked cautiously.

"You have just shot r'hyte thr'ugh my leg……..I might……as well tell you all I know" Karma spat.

"Good boy!" Katiana spat as she shot a bullet straight through him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sakura cried.

"HE KNEW TOO MUCH, HE COULD HAVE EASILY DOUBLE CROSSED US! IM JUST MAKING SURE HE DOESN'T………PERMANENTLY!" Katiana yelled.

"You cold blooded murderer!" Meilin seethed.

"Oh cry me a river" Katiana moaned.

"Wait you guys – someone's missing…..OMG, HIKARI! I LEFT HER FIGHTING ANOTHER BODY GUARD!" Kiyonalii cried.

**Everyone quickly ran down to find that the 2 body guards and Hikari were gone!**

"OMG! – HIKARI WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura cried as she fell to the ground where she saw a pool of blood.

_In the jet –_

**Sakura was on a cabin bed in tears. A familiar person then walked in the room. **

"Ssshh, don't cry" Syaoran whispered.

"How can I not cry Syaoran? Hikari was the youngest of our team – 18 Syaoran…she's only 18" Sakura cried as Syaoran cradled her.

"Just keep hope that she's alive" he whispered into her ear.

**It was remarkable how a whisper could turn into butterfly kisses along her neck – because that is exactly what Syaoran was doing. He gently kissed her jaw line and tenderly made his way to her lips. Whilst doing this, he slowly wiped away her remaining tears so he could fully see those emerald diamonds that he had ached to see. At this gesture, Sakura felt more tears sting her eyes, but not because of Hikari, but because of her not being able to allow herself to love again. He continuously kissed her soft lips. Sakura felt the tears running down – this was wrong on so many levels.**

"NO – Syaoran, stop please" Sakura pleaded a little mesmerized.

"Sakura, my fate is in your hands" Syaoran smiled.

"What?" she asked baffled.

"You and I both know that my marriage is just out of lust and I don't want to marry someone out of lust……..I want love Sakura" he whispered as he placed a small kiss on the palms of her hand.

"What are you try..…..trying to Syaoran?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes.

"What I am saying is……." Syaoran began.

* * *

**I guess I'll just leave it there. What do you guys think? Too corny?**

**Too romantic?**

**Too short?**

**Too right?**

**Too left?**

**Too up?**

**Too down?**

**Too wrong?**

**Too long?**

**Will I jump on the hood of a bus tomorrow?**

**Anything's possible so why don't you guys possibly leave some reviews. I'd like to know your comments.**

**Oh yeah and whoever 'flame rising' is? They can suck on a lemon and stop leaving blasphemous reviews – I'm a straight up Christian so don't get it twisted. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	11. Conviction: of am i still the one?

_Conviction Of The Emerald Rose__ -_

**Chapter 11**** – Conviction: of am I still the one?**

**Right let me guess? WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN!**** IT'S BEEN 6 FLIPPIN MONTHS!**

**Well to tell you guys the truth I forgot about this story lol my bad. I know it's been like YEARS but hey better late than never alie? The truth is however I have been swamped wif coursework, by the time I get home its time to sleep ………………………..okay sorry but herz da 11****th**** chappie finally……………………. Ps. I've officially changed my author name it is now (xforgottenxcrystalxdestinyx) and this is my official new pen name…….**

* * *

_Chapter 11__ –_

"What I'm trying to say is….." Syaoran began.

"Syaoran, where are you?" they heard Katiana holler.

"I'm coming" he answered and stood up as he made his way to leave.

**Sakura spun around quickly; tears staining her eyes.**

"Syaoran, please tell me what you mean!" Sakura pleaded boldly.

"Sakura! I shouldn't have to say it…….isn't it obvious what I mean? I'm fed up with this silly game Sakura. I can't keep begging you to be civil with me just to have you keep throwing it back in my face!" Syaoran said angrily.

"No Syaoran it's not like - "

"Save it, my fiancé's calling me" Syaoran said remorsefully and quietly.

**Sakura just sat ****on the bed in shock, first Hikari and now this?**

"Boy I shed a lot of tears" Sakura quietly laughed before falling asleep.

**Hours Later – **

"Hey you guys, we really should think about re-supplying the jet before we leave again" said Sissallie.

"Slow down, before we even think of that we have to consult Kura, it is her jet you know" Meilin laughed.

"Oh sure……..someone go wake the beast" Katiana hissed.

"Shut it fuck face!" Meilin seethed.

"I'll go for her" Syaoran offered.

"NO! Why should you have to go for her" Katiana leapt up in rage.

"Grow up Kitty-Kat!" Sayeaka seethed as Syaoran left the room.

**Syaoran walked down to Sakura's cabin and knocked solely on the door, but got no reply. He knocked again, harder than before. But still no answer……..He opened the door too see Sakura's cabin empty.**** Suddenly he heard the shower running. He slowly walked over to the shower door and placed his hand on the handle. However as soon as he done so someone else on the other side came out was exiting the shower.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Syaoran bellowed.

"Why?" Nobuko smirked innocently.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" said Syaoran fuming in rage.

"None of your damn business now get out my way" Nobuko cursed as he brushed past Syaoran.

**Syaoran turned around to Sakura with a disgusted look on his face. **

"What?" Sakura asked calmly.

"You know damn well what! What were you and him doing in the bathroom together, because if you hadn't noticed, your only wearing a bath towel around you" Syaoran lectured as his cheeks flustered at her smoothed soft tanned skin; which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened if you really want know" Sakura offered.

**Syaoran just looked at her questioningly as she inched closer to him and whispered.**

"What ever your mind thinks we did………………………………..is what we done" Sakura smirked as she shoved Syaoran out of the bathroom so she could change.

**Syaoran just stood there disgusted. So much anger arose that he had to get out of Sakura's cabin before he blew a gasket. He walked back to join the others whilst glaring daggers at Nobuko. To think that he would have touched Sakura's subtle body just made him want to throttle Nobuko right there and then. Few minutes later, Sakura walked in glowing. **

"Kura we wanted to re-supply the jet but had to ask you what you thought first" Meilin said casually.

"Sure Hun, you actually are meant to be in charge here but you made me do it remember?" Sakura smiled gracefully with her dimples emancipating her beauty which made both Syaoran and Nobuko quiver.

"Listen up guys its important!" Katiana bellowed instantly.

"WHAT NOW!" Sayeaka yelled frustrated.

"It's about mine and Syaoran's wedding" Katiana gleamed.

"What about it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well we have got permission from HQ to take at least 2 weeks from this mission to finish planning out glorious wedding" Katiana squealed jumping up and down.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY THAT'S WAY TOO LONG!" Meilin cried.

"More like its too short!" Katiana retaliated.

"Listen puss in boots, if I go to my elders and deny this wedding, you can kiss that 3 quarter million diamond ring goodbye" Meilin warned.

"You w…wouldn't" Katiana shuddered in fear.

"No meilin……..please……..you promised" Syaoran pleaded.

**Sakura actually felt her heart burn to see him defend his fiancé like that – no matter what type of bitch Katiana was.**

"You really love her don't you cousin" Meilin asked shocked. How could he?

**But in a weird twisted way, he just couldn't say 'yes'. No matter how much he was able to say it in his mind and no matter how much it made sense in his head to say 'yes', the three letter word just couldn't escape his lips, instead he said:**

"Don't screw this for me Mei".

_**Later that night - **_

"I'm bored guys. We have been cooped up in this jet for too long! Let's go celebrate the new almost married couple" Eriol lied. In fact he hated the idea of her marrying his best friend but he had to say anything to get them all out of the jet and act like they had life in their bodies and they weren't just over-paid assassins.

"Why not?" Kobu agreed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun right Sakura?" Nobuko suggested.

**All Sakura did was smile sheepishly. Everyone was soon gone to get ready except for Syaoran and Sakura. Katiana was too excited to even notice this.**

**Silence…………………………………………………………………………………………..**

"Sakura" "Syaoran" They both said in unison.

"Sorry you go first" Syaoran offered.

"Well I…"But was cut off by Katiana.

"Syaoran, your Kitty can't decide what to wear, why don't you come and help her" She slurred suggestively with a wink.

**And even before he could decline, Sakura was already out of the door. All he could do was sigh heavily whilst being hauled by Katiana.**

**Later that night they were all in an exotic wine bar sipping down endless amounts of shots, Tequilas and Tia's.**

"Sakura how are you feeling?" You seem depressed.

"I feel good Mei, come on girl lets get on that dance floor and put the hoe in hoedown!" Sakura perked up.

**So Sakura and Meilin ran up to the bar and climbed upon the drink counter and started dirty dancing.**

"What a hoe!" Katiana yelled over the music.

"No she's just having fun" Syaoran defended but Nobuko was angry at this.

"Fine! I'm going to the bathroom" Katiana said in a strop because Syaoran hadn't agreed with her. Then Sakura – with help from two handsome men who fancied her jumped off the counter and ran over to where the rest of her friends were and Meilin soon followed suite.

"Come and dance with me Eriol………my buddy" Sakura chirped drunk.

"Me? He asked surprised. Ever since he met her again in the forest she hadn't spoken to him – well not properly.

"No" he laughed.

"Fine" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sakura how much Tia'maries have you had?" Tomoyo laughed.

"Just a dozen…………………cousin…….." she hiccupped.

"She is so pissed" Meilin laughed tipsily herself.

"Fine you and me on the floor!" Sakura laughed as she pointed at Syaoran.

**Syaoran however looked hardly behind to see who she could be pointing at. When he saw no one else he turned back to her.**

"Who me?" he asked shocked.

"No………..the cookie monster, of course you! WHO ELSE!" She said as she dragged him on the dance floor. Soon a slow jam began to play and Sakura strayed her hands around his neck and his arms found their way around her waist 'surprisingly'.

_Artist: Shania Twain_

_Song: Still the one_

_When I first saw you, I saw love. and the_

_First time you touched me, I felt love. And_

_After all this time, you're still the one I love._

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We might a took the long way_

_We knew wed get there someday_

_They said, I bet they'll never make it_

_But just look at us holding on_

_Were still together still going strong_

_You're still the one_

"Am I still the one Sakura" he whispered into her ears; however Sakura thought it was just a trick of the mind especially because she was so tipsy.

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

"I don't want you for life……..I need you for life" he confessed.

_You're still the one_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

"Can I be the one to kiss you goodnight?" He whispered in the next ear. Sakura thought this was too freaky, why is she hearing voices in her head?

_Aint nothing better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missing_

_They said, I bet they'll never make it_

_But just look at us holding on_

_Were still together still going strong_

"Why aren't we still together?" he whispered again. Now Sakura was beginning to think that it was the Tequilas talking but someone else…….some one close.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby….._

**All Sakura could do was look into his eyes and wonder - but then in an instant, something caught her eye or more like someone. There sitting watching her from the bar was a man….rough dark hair……dark eyes…….**

"TOUYA!" Sakura cried as she ran through the crowds of people as her heart boomed.

**Syaoran quickly followed her in hearing her call Touya's name. As they came over to the bar, they ****realised**** that the person once sitting there was gone. She quickly ran up to the bar tender.**

"WAS THERE A MAN SITTING RIGHT THERE JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO?" Sakura cried.

"Funny you should say that love, because that bottle of wine is empty and I'm the only one working this shift and I haven't sold it because it's vintage….strange huh?" the man explained to Sakura.

"Maybe it's the alcohol in your system" Syaoran suggested.

"You may be right but I thought he was there, it looked so real" Sakura stressed. But unfortunately for them they didn't see a figure leave the back entrance of the wine bar.

**So Syaoran and Sakura made their way back to the others who were smirking way too much.**

"WHAT?" They both asked.

"Um nothing, y'all looked cosy though" Kobu laughed, but Nobuko was fuming with rage.

"What! No! No! Never that" Syaoran laughed awkwardly.

"Where's Katiana?" Syaoran asked.

"Still in the bathroom" Tomoyo answered.

"I'm gonna go look for her" Syaoran said and headed off.

**When he got to the corridor he heard two voices.**

"Come on" a man laughed.

"No, I'm engaged so it's wrong" Katiana laughed.

"So if your engaged, why are we in here making out?" the man said between gasps of kisses.

"Because kissing is harmless, it's hardly cheating on him" Katiana laughed as the man groped her body.

**Syaoran walked straight through the club door with a look of Hades on his face.**

"Whoa, he looks mad as hell" Eriol said.

"Probably an argument with Katiana" said Kiyonallii.

"Someone should go see if he's alright" Suggested Sissallie whilst nudging Sakura.

**Everyone instantly looked at Sakura.**

"Oh please you guys, no, I'm half drunk and I'll probably end up whacking him with a baton if he annoys me" Sakura defended.

**Seconds had gone by and none of their expressions had changed.**

"URGH! Fine! But if he ends up dead…………you've been warned and I wont say I told you so" she hiccupped as she swayed tipsily out the door of the club.

**Outside she found Syaoran sitting on a bench across the street. As she crossed the road, at least 6 cars beeped her.**

"SCREW YOU!" Sakura swore at the drivers.

**Syaoran however laughed at this.**

"I'm glad someone's finding this amusing" Sakura said as she slumped beside him on the bench.

"So what's wrong?" she cut to the chase.

"Nothing" he said solely.

"I almost got killed crossing that blasted road and I didn't risk my precious life just to get a pathetic 'nothing' from you" she yelled.

"Okay, I'll tell you just stop shouting" he said with sadness in his eyes.

**Even being drunk, Sakura could tell that he was being serious.**

"Well, I went to get Katiana from the bathroom and I found her kissing another man".

"Doesn't surprise me" Sakura said honestly.

"Not exactly making me feel better" Syaoran sighed.

"Well I'm not here to make you feel better, I'm here to tell you the truth, isn't that what you wanted?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but a little compassion couldn't hurt".

"Oh sorry" she said remorsefully.

"Well at least you know how it feels" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" she smiled nervously.

"I just don't know what to do anymore" Syaoran sighed.

"Well why don't you confront her about it?" Sakura suggested.

"What's the point? It won't change the fact that she ahs already done it.

"True" Sakura agreed.

"So what you going to do?" she asked.

**But before she got an answer, Syaoran had captured her lips into a passionate kiss the brought back a flood of hidden and forgotten memories. He then broke away after ****realising**** what he had actually done.**

"I'm so sorry" he stuttered as he apologised.

**But all Sakura could do was run. She wasn't ready for that. That kiss took her by surprise. Syaoran attempted to follow after her but the rain had become torrential and he could hardly see. So he went back in the club soaking wet.**

"Syaoran hunnie you're soaked" Katiana laughed as she walked up to him.

"Don't put one finger on me" he said icily.

**Everyone was shocked at his coldness against her, even Katiana!**

"WAIT! WHERS SAKURA?" Meilin remembered.

"I dunno, she ran off somewhere – dint ask long story!" Syaoran smiled inwardly.

"AND YOU JUST LET HER GO!" Nobuko yelled at Syaoran fuming as everyone left the club to find Sakura.

**2:****11 am**

"I'm worried sick!" Meilin cried.

"Look she probably just went to clear her head, she was tipsy" Tomoyo tried to suggest.

"Yeah and it's exactly her tipsy self I am afraid of" Meilin cried.

"Why don't you crash on the couch and the rest of us will go to our cabins" Tomoyo said.

"Okay" Meilin agreed.

"Night Mei" Said Kiyonallii.

"Yeah, night" Meilin answered.

**3:27am**

_**Sakura P.O.V**__** –**_

_**What the heck was he playing at? Is he using me as some kind of rebound? And what the hell was I doing? Not exactly like I tried to stop him! Argh I hate myself and he is so gonna use this against me – OW and I have a headache…..**_

_**End of P.O.V **__**–**_

**Sakura quietly crept through the jet security and down the corridors. She walked past a sleeping Meilin and smiled knowing that she was going to get an ear-full when she woke up.**

"ACHOOOO……Oh great, I've caught a damn cold cause of the rain" Sakura cursed quietly.

**She tiptoed to her cabin and closed the door silently behind her. She then heard the shower running from her bathroom and saw steam coming from underneath the door. When she crept over to the door and opened it, her vision was fogged with the mist of the heated water running. Then suddenly the door quickly slammed shut. Sakura quickly jolted around to find herself in the arms of Syaoran.**

"You're freezing" he whispered.

"I know" she replied frustrated.

"Well why don't I fix that?" he suggested whilst maneuvering Sakura closer to the shower.

**And for some reason ****she just couldn't resist. Instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer. The cold temperature of her body pressed against his sent shivers down is spine. He then pulled Sakura's wet top over her head and leaving her bra exposed.**

"I'm sorry for tonight and incase you were thinking – I'm not using you as rebound" he said plastering her collar bone with butterfly kisses.

"No…..stop…..we shouldn't" Sakura tried to abort her feelings.

"Fine you stay still and don't do a thing………but please let me touch your breathtaking skin" he whispered chillingly in her ears.

**Slowly her soaked skirt came off and onto the floor.**

"W…what are we d….doing Syaoran?" Sakura asked frightened.

"Showing our true feelings" He said instantly. And that was all he needed to say to convince Sakura.

"What are they?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"…………………….Love……………….." he said slowly as he began to kiss her more passionately and they lead into the running shower and he locked the shower door behind them instantly………………………..

* * *

ABOUT TIME TOO WOULDN'T YOU GUYS AGREE? Now y'all know I can only do this with the motivation of you guys so tell what I can do to spice the situation up and F.Y.I. I give you permission to tell me off for not updating in half a year – its despicable I know but cut me some slack because me school isn't lol, well chapter 12 cumin at yall soon so watch out……….

N member to

R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZ THNKZ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. ALERT!

**ALERRRRRRRRRRRT!!!!**

:)

Many of you guys have been so helpful with your advice and comments on my story. There have been those who have been contacting – asking whether I will be finishing this story and some people have been angry since I've left it so long.

Well to tell you the truth – I'm angry as well at myself for leaving it so long. But have no fear reassurance is here – at this point in my life I have no time for this story because I've have coursework deadlines coming **NORTH! EAST! SOUTH!** And **WEST!** at me – I have exams starting in 4 weeks so these few last weeks are going to spent up all by revision and hard solid studying but I guarantee that on June 20th I will be able to finally continue with this story.

I am so sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you all don't hate me too much. This block will only be until June so please bare with me a little longer.

Thank you so much and I hope you all can understand this situation.

:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
